


Harry Potter and the Defense Against the Dry Arts

by quipquest1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, Consensual Possession, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Ron Doesn't Exist, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquest1/pseuds/quipquest1
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is the Health Professor of Hogwarts and feels the best way to teach sexual education to the girls is through live demonstration. With Harry Potter as her male assistant. When some of the girls require additional lessons, Tonks assigns them Harry as a private tutor. He'll be able to teach them the ins and outs of sexual intercourse.





	1. A Mother Hen and her Little Chickees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Update on my old chapter. Restructured it to look more visually appealing and easier to see when dialogue switches between characters. Going to try and do that with all the other chapters, but that will take time. Please bare with me if some of the chapters look different

While Hogwarts’ main priority is to educate children in the ways of witchcraft and wizardry, basic learning was mostly seen as an afterthought. Most common-place lessons found in muggle middle-school were taught to young witches and wizards much later in life. Your average witch knew how to summon lightning bolts from the sky better than is you asked them to perform long division. It was a wonder how they maintained a society at all given how much common-sense was in short supply. It was 1 in the afternoon when everyone finally arrived for the Female-centric Health Class. For many, it was their 8th year and only now were they about to be given a detailed lesson on sex education.

Usually, this class would be sectioned off for individual houses, but the school staff believed it would be best if as many students were present as possible. The assigned professor, Nymphadora Tonks, waltzed to the front of the classroom looking chipper as ever. Being a shape changer, she frequently altered her appearance to suit her fancy, making it impossible to pin down her exact age on sight. Right now, she looked to be 21 years old, which was a far cry for anyone who knew better. However, today was carefully planned out. She would take on the role of ‘Mother Hen’ to these inexperienced witches. Old enough to be their guide while also young enough to be resemble a big sister for what’s to come.

“Girls,” she greeted informally, “We’re going to be doing things a little differently this class. Some of you may not be aware, but today is the sex-ed seminar.”A low rumble of chatter came from the uninformed students, many of them afraid of what they were about to hear. Sure, all of them knew what sex was meant for, but many still lacked basic knowledge of how it was performed, too embarrassed to ask others for guidance.

“At this point,” continued Tonks, “Any other teacher would have you refer to your textbooks; clinical drawings and all that. But you lucky gals ain’t in the hands of some dried-up old ninny. You’re in Auntie Tonks’ house now, and she knows how to give y’all witches a show.”

She snapped her fingers and smoke erupted from the fireplace behind her. The man who stepped out of the smoke was Harry Friggin’ Potter, 19 years old, a full year older than anyone there. Every girl in the class recognized him immediately, left wondering what the heck he was doing here in a gender-specific seminar.

Their teacher gestured to the new arrival, “Mr. Potter will be my assistant and male participant.”

Hermione’s hand shot up, “Um..Participant?”, she asked hesitantly.

“You got it,” finger-gunned Tonks, “Why tell you what goes on downstairs when I can show it? Today’s class will be a live demonstration!”All the girls were alarmed, she can’t possibly be saying that she was going to do it in front of the whole class, that would be absurd.

Tonks pointed to the door, “If anyone still has reservations about learning the human reproductive system, you may wait outside.”She was impressed to see that, despite the initial apprehension, not one student exited their chair.

The lady professor gripped her wand, “Good, let’s begin.” She swished and flicked it at her clothes, making them dissolve before the students’ eyes. Their “big sister” was completely nude and smokin’ hot, exhibiting her plump breasts and perfect skin to her peers. Her pink hair only emphasized her otherworldly beauty. Harry simply stood off to the side waiting for his cue.

“Now, this is still an educational lesson, so I will need all of you to pay close attention,” instructed Tonks.She lowered her hand to her pristine, hairless vagina and tenderly cupping her groin.“This is called a vagina,” she continued, “Inside the vagina are little nerve endings meant to facilitate pleasure.”Leaning back on her desk, Tonks took two of her fingers and began plunging them into her pussy.

“As you can see,” she explained, “My body is already reacting to the stimulation.”The students watched as Tonks directed their attention to her nipples, witnessing them grow stiff and hard.“This is the ideal state of arousal for sexual intercourse,” Tonks educated, “If you would draw your gaze back down to my vagina, you will notice I am starting to leak fluid.” Forcefully prodding her pussy, she continued, “Before you is a female’s natural lubrication. The body instinctively releases this whenever a woman is sexually aroused. Sometimes via seeing a viable partner or perhaps if the woman is getting ready to have an orgasm. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll ride this wave to completion.”

Tonks went to town on her box, whimpers and moans escaping her mouth. Her body arcing forward while goosebumps trailed down her skin.She chanted, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” uncaring that she was spoiling herself in front of her own students.Her body spasmed and twitched before convulsing with a hardy groan. Many of the witches were furiously scrubbing notes down, trying to intake every bit of information that they could. Tonks slowed down and unsheathed her fingers from her constricting pussy.

She continued, a little out of breath, “Alright, so that is the basic orgasm of a female. Now enters Harry.”The pink haired professor flicked her wand towards the man, casting a spell which slowly dissolved his clothes. The girls braced themselves, having never seen a naked boy in the flesh before.

“This is an example of a virile male,” Tonks walked over to Harry, feeling his body all over, “Notice the broad shoulders, defined abdominal structure, and most importantly, the incredibly pronounced phallus.”One of the witches in the back fainted at the sight of Harry’s impressive penis.

Despite still being flaccid, he was quite long for a man his age.“What you see now is the normal state of a male whenever they are in civilized circumstances,” Tonks said as she steered Harry to the front of the class, “The male’s phallus, or “cock” as it is colloquially known, will remain in this state until stimulation is provided. This can be accomplished via sight, sound, or touch.”

Tonks began to gently stroke Harry’s cock, blowing hot air into his ear. Before everyone’s eyes, the slumbering phallus began to rise and engorge. It stood proudly as a testament to the Chosen One for whom it belonged to. A few more witches lost consciousness, their poor virgin eyes unable to withstand the sight of such a handsome specimen. Hermione had been friends with Harry for as long as she could remember and even she didn’t know that he was packing that monster in his pants all along.

“When the penis is like this, it’s called an erection,” informed Tonks, “This is the state of a male when he is ready to mate. The means in which he would successfully breed a child are located in these organs underneath.”

The professor’s wand pointed to Harry’s shaven balls, quite ironic for a guy named Harry to be hairless down there.“These are known as the testicles,” educated Tonks, “As impressive as his phallus is, _this_ is where the real magic happens. Inside this sack, the male’s body produces little tiny tadpole-looking creatures called sperm. They wiggle and squiggle and swim all over the place with only one goal in mind, making babies.”

Students turned to each other with concern, suddenly afraid of somehow getting pregnant themselves just by being near Harry. She calmed them down, “No no no, you can’t get pregnant on contact, that only happens in unique and specific circumstances, as I will show you.”

Tonks took her hand and continued stoking Harry’s cock. Harry became titillated by the stimulation from Tonks’ digits gently playing with his organ. A dew of fluid began to leak from the tip of his cock and drip onto the floor.“That is pre-cum,” explained Tonks, “It is the tell-tale sign that a man is ready to ejaculate.”

One hand belonging to Cho Chang raised in the air, “What does ‘ejaculate’ mean?”

“Marvelous question,” praised Tonks, “Ejaculation is the term given to when a male psychically expels semen from his body. Semen is a goopy white substance that is teaming with a male’s sperm that gets formed in the testicles." Her lecturing grew in intensity along with the speed of her hand, “Right now, the pleasure that a male receives is sending signals down to his balls to start preparing semen for ejaculation. And if I’m not mistaken, Harry’s ready to ejaculate himself. Stand back girls, there’s no telling where it’ll land.”

Indeed, throughout her lecture, Harry was concentrated on cumming. His job was to be the male subject, the one thing he needed to do was cum on command. Believe it or not, it actually took _more_ effort to cum this early than if he was having sex normally. He had to let go of all his inhibitions and will his stamina to be weaker. Harry’s new, weaker state easily let Tonks take him away. His penis twitched and sputtered before violently shooting his nut outward. The girls screamed as a horrid mass of disgusting white matter flew through the air.

Unfortunately, it seemed Tonk’s jerking directed Harry’s cock a little to the left, making his cum hit a student right in the face. The unfortunate student in question was Daphne Greengrass, her face covered in male essence. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, that trajectory was actually no mere accident. Hermione quickly hid her wand from sight, sadistically giddy that she got on over on her academic rival. Looking over, she saw that one student was starring directly at Hermione, having saw the whole thing. Fortunately, that student happened to be Luna Lovegood, who only gave a nod and a “thumbs up” in response.

“Whoops, sorry about that, Greengrass,” shrugged Tonks, “You never truly forget your first bukkake.”She flicked her wand to clean up the mess as if it never happened, wiping away everything but Daphne’s shame. Some of the girls couldn’t help but giggle at Greengrass’ misfortune.

“Now if we can all simmer down,” Tonks tried to reign the class in, “There is one more step we must discuss. You’ve seen what it’s like when a woman cums, you’ve seen what it looks like when a man cums, now we put them together and see what happens when a man and a woman decide to _fuuuuuuuck_.”

The professor cast a spell and made a lavish bed appear in the air before descending between the aisles. Tonks wanted everyone to be as close as possible for this next part, deliberately positioned the bed in the dead center of the desk arrangements. She strutted past the students and crawled onto the bed before rolling onto her back and spreading eagle. The pinkette cued Harry to join her, his dick swinging like a menacing pendulum as he got closer. He got on his knees and lowered his face to her vagina, only for Tonks to stop him.

“Uh uh, I’m afraid that is a lesson for another day,” she foreshadowed, “Right now, the only thing we need concern ourselves with is missionary.”Harry’s spent penis arouse back to life, eager to explore the depths of this gorgeous woman. The wizard directly his tip into her folds, not penetrating just yet, and climbed on all fours to face Tonks herself. He hovered above her body at arms length, ready to pounce.She caressed his face and turned to the class, “Pay attention ladies, this is how a real man fucks a woman.”

Harry arced his body backward and rammed his penis all the way into Tonks. Gasps echoed through the classroom, the girls lay speechless at seeing their professor like this. Tonks was in ecstasy, the feeling of fullness sent shivers down her body.“Oh Harry, you’re so big. It’s hard to believe you DON’T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YET,” she directed to anyone who would catch on.

They man slowly began easing backward before ramming his entire length back in again. Each thrust made Tonks gasp for air, he truly was a wizard unlike any other. “As you can see,” she instructed between whimpers, “The male thrusts his phallus inside the woman’s vagina in rapid succession. This allows both the male and the female to experience sexual stimulation at the same time. The congregating pair are meant to continue this act until they climax together.”

One eager hand just had to ask question, “But if he climaxes, won’t that make a mess?”

“Are you referring to his ejaculate?”, Tonks dutifully rewarded her student for paying attention.

“Yes,” the student continued, “Won’t that be more trouble then it’s worth?” An idea popped in the student’s head almost as soon as she spoke. She gasped, “You don’t mean…”

Tonks chuckled, “And now we come to true purpose behind sex. Yes, all this time, this male has been prepping himself to ejaculate inside me and inseminate me with his children.”

Concern came over every student. One stood up and shouted, “DON’T DO IT PROFESSOR! You don’t have to go this far!”

“But I must, children,” she insisted, “I must. I am a teacher, my job is to educate you on everything there is to know, even if I have to do it myself to show you.” She moaned, “If you care about your professor, then you’ll watch every last second. Don’t turn away no matter what, this is for _your_ benefit. I’m doing this..because I..am your teacher.”

All the students stood at attention like an army battalion, “YES MISS TONKS,” they shouted with pride.

“Very good,” she nodded, “Now, we move into the advanced part of the seminar. If you look inside your desks, you will see an assigned pair of spectacles.”

The students opened the cubby of their desks to find an odd-looking pair of goggles with multiple apertures.“Please put them on and adjust the rims 90° to the right,” Tonks instructed.

They all did what she asked and watched the lens of the goggles change. Like an X-Ray, they began to see the inside of their professor’s vagina, along with a clear view of Harry’s cock lunging back and forth inside.

“Please direct your attention to the back of my vagina,” she pointed to her stomach, “Past the initial tunnel, there lies a liver-like organ called the womb. Attached to the womb are two tiny organs which resemble little beans. Would you all please adjust the second rim of your spectacles so you may zoom in closer.”

The students followed instruction, turning a second, inner-most rim clockwise, their view of the “beans” enlarging to fill their lens.Tonks took her wand and cast another spell pointed at her gut, “ _Fertilus Ovalai!_ ”

A second latter, Tonks felt an uncomfortable pinch in her abdomen before it released. The students watched as a little tiny bud was produced from the bean.“This process is called ovulation,” she explained, “Normally this would take many weeks, but for the sake of this class, I’ve sped up the process. Now turn your zoom lens back to starting position.”

They did that.

“I’m afraid Harry may have already spent his load on poor Daphne’s face, so I might need to fix something,” said Tonks, pointing her wand at Harry’s nuts.Before long, Harry felt his testicles swell and expand larger than before. From the students’ perspective, they watched his swinging balls grow to the size of apples, tightly packed and very firm.

“There, now there’s _no_ possibility than I’m _not_ getting knocked-up with this,” Tonks smirked, “Alright Harry, it’s about time you released your seed. Pay attention girls cause you’re only gonna get the chance to see this once.”

Harry increased the pace of his thrusts, causing Tonks to squeal like an animal in heat. The students strangely felt like they were apart of the act, being so close to the action. One of them was so caught up in the moment, they grabbed the professor’s hand, squeezing it like a stress ball. Harry made sure to hold off until just the right moment, waiting for Tonks to be at her tightest, and then…

“AwWwWwWwWwwww,” she belted out.At the same time, Harry Potter violently nutted inside Nymphadora Tonks, making sure none of it had a chance to escape. All of the other girls could see Harry’s cock launching rope after rope of semen inside their professor through their X-Ray goggles. They saw their professor in the thralls of afterglow, incredibly pleased with herself.

She caught her breath, “At this point, the male’s job is done.”Harry rolled off of Tonks and left the bed, casually walking to the front of the room. Whisking a finger inside her pussy, she continued, “Unfortunately, insemination is not complete just yet.”

Tonks gathered a dollop of Harry’s cum before gulping it down, “Delicious. Now, if you’ll turn your goggle rims clockwise yet again..” But the students were already on it, having predicted this routine. “A bunch of eager beavers I see,” she snarked, “But I’m afraid you’ll have to zoom in even closer this time. What we’re trying to see is microscopic.”

The students followed her instruction. One student found what they were looking for and freaked out.Tonks turned to her, “Oh, I guess you found them. Yes, what you see before you are Harry’s little swimmers.” 

Focusing in, the other students in turn saw a swarm of tadpoles swimming in a straight line towards the back of their teacher’s vagina.“If you will recall earlier, my ovulation had produced something,” she continued, “That is called an egg. It was created by my ovaries for the sole purpose of being fertilized. Again, this process takes up to a day so we’re going to just speed things up.” Tonks waved her wand, causing the sperm to rapidly increase speed, gaining on her cervix before wiggling through.

They were inside the womb and fast approaching the egg.“Now, each little one of these guys wants that egg, but only one of them is going to get it,” she explained, “Sometimes it’s determined by speed or strength, but more often than not, it’s just pure luck who gets there first.”

The sperm quickly surrounded and bombarded the egg with their heads. “Professor,” one of the students cried, “You have to do something or else they’ll make it through.”

“Of course they will, darling,” Tonks reassured, “I _want_ them to finish their goal. This is the miracle of life, it’s glorious and wonderful. Mostly messy, but very beautiful.” She crossed her arms, “I have _chosen_ to let Harry inseminate me, and if I’m not mistaken, one lucky winner is worming it’s way in now.”

The students looked down at the carnage to see a single sperm force it’s way through and successfully infiltrate the egg. Their professor was officially pregnant.

“And that will be all for today,” said Tonks, jumping off the bed and making it disappear.All of their goggles poofed into smoke. Harry and her clothes magically reappeared on their bodies as if no ball-slapping sex had ever happened between them.

She continued, “We shall continue our lesson next week, please read the assigned chapters 4 and 5.”

“But what about you?”, one of the students stood up.

“What about me?”, she responded.

“You’re pregnant!”, blurted out the student.

“Well no dah,” Tonks responded, “You just watched it happen.”

“But…aren’t you worried about being a mother?”, pressed another.

Tonks took a deep sigh and walked to the student’s side, “I appreciate your care, but I’m afraid that’s none of your concern. I am your teacher, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you all learn. Class dismissed.”

The students awkwardly exited the room, still troubled about the state of their teacher. But if she says it’s fine, they figured there was nothing they could do about it. As they left, Tonks called out, “If you have any other questions, don’t be afraid to see me after class.”

Hermione had some lingering questions of her own that she would see to very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there's no such thing as 8th Year. Yes, I know it makes no sense for Harry to still be a student at 19. Yes, all the houses really should be in separate classes. Trust me, these are not the only rules I'm going to break with the story. My stance on continuity with the series is that it will be adhered to if it somehow enhances the smut. Just stick with me and hopefully we can have some fun. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and bookmark my work.


	2. Learning to Counter a Dry Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Revised structure and grammar. Meant to make the reading experience better.

Today’s Class was a trip. Hermione could hardly believe her professor had spread her legs and let Harry impregnate her in front of the whole class. Tonks was more than happy to reveal the entire icky truth to everyone. She had to admit, there was a part of her that wished it was she in front of the class with Harry, but that was only a distant fantasy. Ever the scholar, Hermione still desired to learn more about sexual intercourse. She figured she would take her professor up on that offer and see her later that day about the issue.

Nymphadora Tonks was fiddling in her office, completing unfazed by what had transpired a few hours ago. Hermione creaked the door open, Tonks looked up from her desk and greeted her, “Come in, come in. I have all the time in the world to talk.” The nervous witch shuffled into the room and sat in a chair in front of her desk. “So what’s on your mind?”, Tonks asked, kicking her feet up.

Hermione tried to put into words, “Um, there are still a few things I don’t quite…understand.” This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, not helped by the fact that Tonks was so carefree by comparison.

“It’s the balls, isn’t it,” she remarked, “It’s always the balls that trip people up.”

“No no, that’s not-”, Hermione clarified, not wanting to admit that Tonks was right on the money. “I just…I just,” she tried to muster the courage.

The pink haired professor got up from her chair and walked around the desk next to her, “Hey hey hey, it’s alright. This is a sensitive subject matter. Maybe you would like to talk to someone your own age about this.”

Hermione looked up, “I guess that would be better.”

Tonks poofed back behind the desk in a puff of smoke, changing her tune on a dime, “Right, I am assigning you a private tutor for the class.”

Jumping out of her chair, Hermione said, “Oh, I don’t think I need to go that far.” It wasn’t that she was against the helping hand, but rather she feared the embarrassment if others found out she needed a tutor for anything. She continued, “Really, it would just be a bother to whoever…”

“Nonsense,” Tonks hand-waved it away, “Harry is an excellent assistant, you’ll get along just fine.”

“H-H-Harry would be teaching me?”, Hermione stumbled over her words.

“Of course, he’s the TA, it would only make sense if _he_ was the one helping you,” she explained. Leaning in closer, Tonks spoke softly, “Also, he would do _anything_ to make sure you fully understood sexual reproduction.”

Not getting the message, Hermione confusingly asked, “Anything?”

“ _Aaaaaannnnnnything_ ,” Tonks emphasized. The sound witch’s face turned a deep shade of red, there was no way her professor was setting her up on a fling with Harry Potter. “Now, being a teacher, I can’t condone such acts,” continued Tonks, “But if the two of you happened to get up to some trouble on your own, that’s only natural. He’s a handsome boy, you’re a beautiful girl, anything could happen with you two alone in a room together. Or not,” Tonks leaned back, “After all, this is just meant to be a platonic tutoring session, the only one who can pull the trigger is you. So…would you like that tutor?”

 

* * *

 

This was it, the night Harry Potter would show up to her dorm for some…tutoring. Yeah, just some tutoring. Hermione wore a white blouse and grey skirt, nothing too fancy, but potentially still alluring. It was 8 in the afternoon, the moon was already out, and students were meant to be in their rooms. Well, all except for staff, which Harry technically was. He presented a form to the painting separating the girls dorm rooms from the boys, gaining unimpeded passage. Hermione had everything neat and tidy, she was so nervous about having a boy in her room for the first time. The door opened to reveal Harry carrying a book-bag and wearing jeans and a knit sweater, hardly what anyone would call sexy.

Before he arrived, Tonks had given Harry specific instruction to not press the idea of sex to Hermione. If she wanted it, she will offer it to him; but until then, act like this is a normal tutoring. Harry played the part of the “safe teacher” very well, greeting Hermione with a smile and opening his bag, ready to get started learning basic education. The night went on with Harry and Hermione sitting a safe distance apart from one another, sitting comfortably on her bed. It all seemed too easy for her, there’s no way that this man would suddenly drop the act and become her personal consort upon command.

It was at the point when Harry began going over the male anatomy in the textbook that Hermione decided to make her move. She put her hand on his shoulder, “Hey, um…maybe we could…you know, uh.” Hermione gathered as much courage as she could to say what she wanted, “We don’t..need the textbook.”

“What do you mean?”, said Harry, incredibly patient.

She whimpered, “Why use the pictures when…when you could…show me yours?”

“Would it help you understand the material better if I showed you mine?”, asked Harry.

Hermione clenched her fists on her lap, “Yes.”

“Very well,” Harry resigned, getting up off the bed and taking his pants off. She could already see the pronounced bulge in his boxer briefs. He curled his thumbs under the hem of his undergarments and slid them downward, revealing a meaty schlong resting atop two round orbs. Hermione quickly realized that seeing a penis from the back of the classroom was nothing like seeing it up close. Harry turned to face her, his dick swishing to the side along with his torso.

The color red washed across Hermione’s face, she couldn’t look him straight in the eye. “Now just, uh…get on the bed,” Hermione directed.

Following her command, he crawled the foot of her mattress. Presenting his genitals, he said, “You may inspect them however you wish,” spreading his legs so Hermione would have no trouble getting a good look. 

‘Inspect them,’ she stressed in her mind, ‘I thought he was just going to whip it out and stand around, now I’m allowed to touch?’ Hermione debated inside her head about whether she should go through with it or not. Of course she wanted every inch of his body, but would that be a breech of friendship? However, backing out now might seem cowardly. Or worse, what if diving right in would make Harry think she was a weird pervert? What if he already thought that? So many complex emotions swarmed Hermione’s head, she had not choice but to press on and hope for the best.

She slowly extended an arm and reached for his testicles. They felt squishy upon contact and were the size of Golden Snitches, perfectly round and smooth. There was an intense heat radiating off his shaft which gave an aura of potent masculinity.

Hermione leaned in for a closer look, her face practically pressing against his cock. “This is what a male looks like,” she said, mesmerized. Her mouth watered, slowly getting closer, looking like a Cobra ready to strike. Harry felt a little nervous with the way she was looked at his family jewels. She slowly open her mouth, and stuck her tongue out, easing ever closer. Finally, Hermione’s tongue touched Harry’s testicles, savoring the taste of nutsack on her tastebuds.

Her tongue licked up and down his stones like a paintbrush, progressively getting used to the idea of licking balls. Harry’s cock caressed her cheek as it slowly rose, reacting to the sensation. No one had ever done that to Harry before, he was experiencing a new kind of pleasure. Feeling a little prideful from his body’s reaction, Hermione opened her mouth wider and closed her lips around one of his balls. She began sucking it like a gumball, slathering it with her tongue. Eventually, she popped Harry’s second ball into her mouth and sucked both at the same time, resembling a chipmunk with two nuts in her cheeks.

Harry was enjoying himself, until he realized he was about to cum way too soon. He calmed himself just in the nick of time, but it was too close for comfort. No one had ever caught him off-guard like that in the bedroom before. His cock was aiming right above her head. If he had cum now, he would’ve gotten cum in her hair, and nobody likes that. Her hair was her most beautiful feature to Harry, luscious and flowing but still a bit manic, like a wild waterfall of brown curls. Harry tried to hang on despite the increasing odds against him. Hermione looked up and saw his pained expression, unable to cum, but desperately wanting to.

The young witch got off his nuts, “What’s the matter?”, she asked.

“N-Nothing,” he tried to put on a straight face.

A playful side of Hermione began to emerge, “Do you need to ejaculate?”, she teased.

“Of course not,” he grimaced, “I’m only here to help _you_ with _your learning.”_

“Come on,” she teased, “We’re the only ones here, tell me what it is you need.”

He knew it was a breach of contract between him and Tonks, but he could stand it any longer. “I need you to suck my dick,” he shouted.

There wasn’t anything about _that_ specified in class, Hermione was confused, “Suck your dick?”

“Yes, I want you to suck my dick…and swallow my seed,” he admitted. It sounded so odd, yet it made perfect sense to her for some reason. Come to think of it, Hermione had no idea why she started sucking his nuts of all things, could this be something instinctual? Was she such a closeted freak that even she wasn’t aware of how skillful she was at taking a dick? Like a Sleeper Agent of cock? There was no time to ponder on that because Harry looked like he about to literally die.

Hermione lowered her mouth to his pecker and wrapped her lips around his bell-end. It tasted strangely succulent, maybe Professor Tonks was onto something. As she descended his shaft, the thickness of his girth began to overwhelm her tiny throat. She tried a tactful retreat by sliding her mouth back, but that only generated a moan from Harry. ‘I get it,’ she thought, ‘This is just like when the professor stroked Harry’s penis in class. I’m stimulating him with my mouth.’ She turned her gaze to Harry’s face, ‘Look at him,’ she thought, ‘He looks so cute right now.’ Harry’s mouth was whimpering uncontrollably like a puppy, ‘I wanna make him cum,’ she decided.

Going up and down his dick, Hermione controlled the inner muscles of her throat to apply as much stimulation as possible. While at the same time, her free hand carded his balls, pumping them for their release. All this was too much for The Boy Who Lived to handle, he felt a stirring at the base of his testicles before he couldn’t control it any longer. His dick sputtered load after load of semen directly down Hermione’s throat and into her stomach. She had no choice but to swallow it all or else she would gag. Harry came down, feeling a little embarrassed at losing himself like that. Looking back at Hermione, she gulped down every last ounce of his spunk, leaving no evidence behind.

She gave a little hiccup and covered her mouth, giggling at what her obscenity. However, Harry was looking a little depressed. Hermione shifted her body and laid beside him, “You doing alright?”, she asked.

His eyes looked away, “I messed up,” he confessed, “I wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. I was told by the professor not to push you into something you didn’t want to do yourself. I’m sorry.”

The girl leaned into his ear, “Who’s gonna tell her? You? The only people I see here are you and me, and I ain’t saying nothing.” Hermione sat up on the bed, “But if you really have to do everything I say…,” she began formulating an idea in her head, “I’ve been having trouble memorizing the male form.” With perverted glee, she command him to take off his shirt.

“Okay,” he said, slowly revealing his developed body as the shirt was lifted over his collar. Harry was completely naked from head to toe, allowing Hermione to marvel at his impressive musculature. She pressed a hand to his pectoral muscles and gently caressed them. Her hands pushed against his defined abs to feel just how hard they were. That same tongue that once wrapped around his balls was now licking across his chest. She tasted his scrumptious pecs, giving into her primal nature, unafraid of her perversion and shame.

Unleashed, she grabbed his face, “Did anyone tell you that you have a _really_ kissable face?”, and mashed her mouth into his. Hermione gripped the back of his head and ran her hands through his soft, scruffy hair. She came up for air and looked longingly into his spectacled eyes. Born tonight was a new Hermione, a braver Hermione, one who embraced her sexuality and made it her own. She fiddled under her skirt and produced her own panties, bunching them past her ankles and flicking them away.

She grabbed her wand a produced a Patronus. It slowly took shape into the form of a large penis made of hard light. Hovering through the air, it flew under Hermione’s skirt and presumably into her hoo-ha. The glowing light coming from the inside of her pelvis was a dead giveaway. She could feel the Patronus slipping in and out of her, steadily trying to make her cum. “Harry,” she spoke, “I want you to watch. I want you to watch me pleasure myself.” She gracefully split her legs apart like a ballerina while still keeping her naked crotch from view behind her skirt. “You have to use your imagination,” she explained.

Hermione had masturbated before in her private time, but now this was going to be a show. Granted, she wanted the show to still be a tease, so she opted for a different approach. Every article of clothing would remain on her body, save for the tantalizing thought of a her being commando the whole time. While the Patronus went to town on her box, she used her free hands to message her vacant breasts. She reiterated, “You’re not allowed to touch any of this. You can only watch me from over there.” The boy’s penis rose to attention at the sight, never truly realizing just how hot Hermione had become until right now.

While nowhere near as “gifted” as Daphne Greengrass in the chest department, she was graced with most gorgeous set of thighs. He didn’t feel like bringing it up, but her uniform skirts were typically too short for their own good. Hermione frequently trotted down the hallway with her ass poking out the bottom, completely oblivious. Daphne must have noticed too because she didn’t mention it once, probably not wanting to call attention to a department where Granger had her beat. That’s not to say Hermione was flat-chested, she had an impressively perky pair herself. They stretched the cloth underneath her blouse tightly, making Harry wish they could just be set free.

Following her instruction, Harry watched Hermione molest herself through her clothes. Her face contorted and congealed into expressions and looks she wouldn’t dream of making in public. The girl squealed like a pig and moaned like a banshee, ready to make a mess on the bed, unconcerned with the inevitable cleanup. Hermione dared herself to look like perverted trash in front of Harry Potter. She was ready to burst, she was gonna burst so hard. She whimpered, “Harry, are you looking? Are you looking at me?” Harry was being a good boy, refusing to jerk off despite what any sane person would do. Even though she didn’t explicitly tell him not to jerk off, he knew that’s what she was going for.

His dick twitched and strained, unable to be pleased by it’s master’s hand. ‘Oh no,’ thought Harry, ‘Not again, if anything touches that thing, it’ll go off. Why is this suddenly happening to me?’

The Patronus may have been able to get the job done, but it was a far cry from a real cock. Hermione felt her vagina begging for something long and hard to fill her up, not helping was her staring right at a massive erection the whole time. ‘Soon,’ she told her own hungry maw, ‘Soon you will have your fill, but for now, let’s finish this.’

At the same time, Harry thought, ’Oh crap, There’s no stopping it now, it’s gonna blow. It’s gonna blow to the sound of Hermione’s voice.’ He spoke up, “Hermione, you have to stop or I’m gonna cum!”

“I don’t fucking care,” she screamed, “Cum all over me if you have to. Cum for me, Haaarrrrrryyyyyyy.” 

“Hermionnneeeeeeeeee,” he gritted through his teeth. They came. Hard. While Hermione’s juices ran down her leg, Harry ejaculated in an arc all the way to the other side of the bed. Her blouse, her skirt, her bed, there wasn’t a single thing that didn’t get hit by Harry’s load. Most tragic of all was her hair. Harry desperately wanted her hair to be safe from his load, but alas, twas the fate of her mane. It dripped from her head in a gooey string and broke apart. She was still in shock, partly from the orgasm, but mostly by her own behavior. The old Hermione would’ve never let things get this far, heck, the Hermione an hour ago would’ve never gone this far. Letting a guy cum all over her body, staining her clothes with his filth.

She didn’t blame him of course. Actually, she took it as a compliment. Harry tried to keep her calm, “It’s okay, I can clean all this right up.” He leafed through his book-bag trying to find his wand.

“Don’t bother,” she said seductively, “You’ve marked me, that makes me yours. I wouldn’t dream of cleaning this up, I’m wearing your seed with pride.” She licked a dollop from her finger, “That said, these garments are dirty, I wouldn’t mind you taking them off for me.” Harry crawled up to her on the bed and began to undress her. First went the blouse, completely soiled, he unbuttoned it one by one and revealed her bra-clad C-cups. “My skirt is still wet, dear,” she lovingly cupped his face aloft, “You’ll have to take that off too.”

Hermione was running on her gut feelings, letting her lust take the wheel. She got goosebumps when Harry pulled her skirt away, revealing her slick vagina. He threw it with the rest of her clothes and laid down beside her. “That’s a little unfair, you haven’t finished yet,” she pouted.

“But your bra didn’t get dirty,” he pointed out.

“I know,” she replied, “Chuck it anyway.” His arms travelled behind her back and unhooked her strap. Hermione took over and daintily lifted her bra away with one hand and flicked it away. Now she was as naked as she was

Her breasts had a natural lift to them, topping off with a pair of very stiff nipples. The semen still laid in her hair, she thought it would be way sexier if she just left it as is. “Now that we’re all even, I think it’s time you gave me that private lesson,” she tickled his chest.

Confused, he started to ask, “I thought that was the-?“

“No! Oh no,” she interrupted, “I still have…an uncertainty over exactly what you did to Miss Tonks the other day.” Hermione became very insistent, “I believe the best course of action is to give me a…personal lesson, by having intercourse with me…right now…so I can know how it feels. Do you think you can do that?”

Harry brushed Hermione’s cheek and kissed her, “It would be my pleasure Miss Granger.”

The man flipped himself directly above Hermione’s body. With one hand, he positioned his cock into the waiting maw of Hermione’s sex before slowly easing forward. Her newly-found confidence quickly shattered when she felt like something was stabbing her. “STOP! Stop stop stop,” she furiously tapped his shoulder, “Something’s wrong.”

He knew exactly what the problem was, “This is only your first time. I promise you, it’ll get feel better soon. But there’s a threshold you have to pass first.”

Hermione regained composure, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, “Okay, keep going.”

Harry continued his plunge, tearing her maidenhead apart with his cock and forever taking her virginity. Tears started forming in Hermione’s eyes, but she bared the pain. Hermione felt someone take her hand, she opened her eyes and starred into her lover’s. They waited a little bit until the initial pain passed, pressing on shortly after. The feeling of being stabbing turned into a soreness, but before long, it morphed into a unique kind of pleasure. All those times that she’d masturbated, her pussy begging for something to fill the vacuum were being quenched. She could feel her insides grip his cock, gnawing on it like a dog with a bone.

Every vein on his cock rubbed against untouched spots and made her nerves sing. Inch by wonderful inch, Harry molded his shape into Hermione, altering her standard of all men to come. “God, you’re splitting me in half,” she whined.

“Should we stop?”, he asked.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she snapped, “You’re staying in me for a long time.” Harry grabbed hold of her breasts and used them like handles to _really_ start digging in. Once in a while, Hermione would feel him bump against something in the back of her vagina, like he was hitting a wall. The only conclusion she could come to was that his dick was filling her to capacity. Her first cock, and she just so happened to be lucky enough that it was Harry Potter’s.

As he continued, Hermione noticed that Harry’s cock was twitching inside her. She recognized that he was about to cum and she was currently in the worst position for a girl looking _not_ to get pregnant. Hermione wanted to tell him to stop, she wanted to tell him to pull out, but her body wouldn’t allow it. The intense pleasure she was feeling clouded her judgement, it would be far more painful to stop now instead of letting the act run it’s course. Caught in the moment, she let her fears wash away, those would be tomorrow Hermione’s problems. Today, she would let this man turn her into a woman.

He groaned, “How can one girl be so tiiiiigggght?”

“You ready to cum?”, whimpered Hermione.

“Uh-huh,” he gritted through his teeth.

“Me too, I can’t last much longer,” she added, “Let’s cum together.” Hermione grabbed Harry’s buttcheeks and shoved his pelvis into her crotch repeatedly. She worked in conjunction with his thrusts so they could slam even harder into each other. The sex was wild, this would be the night she’d treasure forever. His cock twitched and twitched until it was ready to burst. She screamed, “NO REGRETS!”, and locked her legs behind Harry’s torso, taking his entire length in one final lance. Her legs refused to release their captive as Hermione came her brains out.

Harry blew his load deep inside her, expelling his virile seed into her womb. She was too tingly from the aftermath to care about pregnancy, accepted anything that the boy was giving her. Their bodies embraced, his wide chest squishing her boobs flat. Hermione was catching her breath, when suddenly he kissed her, “Sorry, you have a very kissable face,” he justified.

Eventually, she unlocked her legs and allowed Harry to pull out of her. “Holy Shit,” she expelled, “That was..that was..Holy Shit.”

“You’re pretty “Holy Shit” yourself,” he suavely added. Hermione nuzzled her head into his neck, using his arm as a pillow. Harry wrapped his arms around her body and held for close for warmth.

“Hey, I’m just gonna close my eyes for a second,” she said exhausted, “It doesn’t mean I’m falling asleep. I just..need ta..”, and she was out. The sounds of her slowly wheezing were irresistibly cute to Harry and started lulling him to sleep as well. Even after all that gosling, that strain of jizz still refused to leave her hair. Looking at it now, he found it a little charming as well as disgusting. Like, this was who Hermione Granger was, warts and all, and he was proud of who she was. The shifting of Hermione’s body in her sleep resulted in spurts of excess cum being squeezed out of her vagina in random intervals. Basically being trapped in a cocoon of limbs, Harry allowed himself to fall asleep. This was a successful private lesson.

The next morning, Hermione woke to find Harry still sleeping beside her and the bed an absolute mess. She stumbled to the shower, trying to wash that strand of jizz from her hair. But try as she may, it simply wouldn’t come off. She had waited too long to clean it up, and now the cum had stained her hair, forever leaving a streak of white down the right side of her mane. That’s wizard cum for ya. However, Hermione too it in stride, equal parts reminder of that passionate night and badge of honor for becoming a woman.

Later that day, she was accosted by Daphne Greengrass over the rumors that she’d needed a tutor for Health Class of all things. Normally, Hermione would have a witty comeback, but today, she was simply aflutter over last night. Dizzy and delightful, she pranced through the hall past Luna Lovegood, unaware that she was even there.

“You made love with Harry Potter, didn’t you?”, Luna said, matter-of-factly. Hermione was yanked out of her daze and quickly shoved Luna into a corner.

“Shush, that isn’t something you can just blurt out?”, Hermione whispered.

“But it’s true, isn’t it?”, she debated, “You and Harry made love to each other last night, you have his scent all over you.”

“His scent?”, Hermione was creeped out.

Luna sniffed her body, “Indeed, you are also wearing his ejaculate on your head. If the two of you were hounds, that would be a sign that he’s marked you as his territory.”

“How do you know what Harry smells like?”, asked Hermione.

“I know everyone’s scent,” Luna explained, “It lets me know when enemies draw near.”

“Promise me you’ll keep all this a secret,” Hermione pleaded.

“Of course,” she agreed, “I gain nothing by embarrassing you. That is what “assholes” do.” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “However,” added Luna, “I do wish to know if he is available.”

Hermione asked, “Available?”

“For tutoring,” Luna grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is officially the most successful fanfic I've written by far. Not sure if that's the quality of my writing or the overwhelming popularity of Harry Potter erotica. Crap, I should've been doing this from the beginning. Anyway, I hoped you like the second chapter. I'm looking forward to going further and including a plethora of other students. Wackier scenarios and more magic will be made.
> 
> In the meantime, I would appreciate more comments and kudoses to help me improve my work. Thanks.


	3. Fanatic Beasts and Where to Grind Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed Structure and Grammar. Changes were done to the original work to make it an easier reading experience.

Luna entered Nymphadora Tonks’ office with confidence. “I require a tutor,” she firmly stated. Tonks was impressed with her brashness, completely the opposite of how Hermione had addressed her.

“Well well, I never took you as the type that needed help with academics,” she teased, “I suppose I can find someone on staff who can-“

"I want Harry Potter,” Luna declared, “I want Harry Potter as my private tutor.”

Tonks conceded, “I suppose he is the popular model currently. When exactly are you available?”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry had been assigned to assist Luna Lovegood in her “studies.” The only thing that perplexed him was the place in which they were to meet. Usually school grounds were forbidden from being used at night, but there just so happened to be a loophole where teachers and accompanied students could travel freely. Even so, the woods hardly seemed like the most ideal place for a woman who wanted to be “tutored.” Luna was always an odd one, but Harry found her eccentricities very endearing, and that wasn’t the only thing attractive about her.

Like Hermione, she too had blossomed in her late teens, albeit in rather unexpected ways. While her bust was only on par with Hermione and her figure had remained trim, it was her gorgeous mane that flourished. Stretching down past her waist, Luna’s fair skin and pure white hair made her resemble a nymph more than a witch. She would’ve put a few veelas to shame if she didn’t choose to wear such frumpy clothes all the time. Harry exited the castle and made the long trip down to the forest ground. There waiting for him was Luna herself, radiant as ever. Seeing him arrive, Luna greeted Harry with a great big hug.

Harry couldn’t help but smile, his cheeks blushing from the friendly gesture. She took him by the hand and led him into the forest. The moon was so bright that it illuminated the forest floor as if God itself was lending a light just for them. Harry grew wearisome the longer they walked and the farther away they became from Hogwarts castle. He had to ask, “Are you taking me somewhere to show me something?”

“No,” she replied with a slight giddy in her voice, “I just wanted to take our lesson out here.” The ground was soft and flat, having been trampled by legions of centaurs for hundreds of years. It made the perfect place to sit comfortably.

Luna stopped in the middle of a nondescript part of the forest, knowing they were far enough away where no one could hear them. She walked behind a tree and reappeared on the other side, her clothes having magically disappeared. Harry could see the full elegance of Luna’s naked form, perfect in every way. The moon reflected off her pale skin, making her practically glow. He could see that her groin bared whiskers of white, not completely shaven, but trimmed to a pleasant appearance. Harry’s eyes must’ve been playing tricks on him by now because he could’ve sworn her hair twinkled like a unicorn’s mane. If somebody had told Harry that Luna was a moonlight princess, he would have a hard time disproving them.

She spoke, “Am I coming on too strong?”

He choked, “N-no, I mean, you’re um..r-ravishing.”

Luna put her hands to her hips, “What part of me is so ravishing?”

“You’re, um..I mean, you’re-um,” this was just _not_ Harry’s week. The adonis who once fucked a teacher in the middle of an entire class was tripping over himself after seeing one girl naked. This is just like what happened with Hermione. He figured maybe it was because of his friendship with her that made things awkward, but Luna was proving that it wasn’t just a fluke. Regardless, his stammering was exactly the answer she was looking for.

Luna slowly stepped closer, “Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair?”

“Unfair how?,” he nervously asked.

“Because I'm already in the nude while _you_ still haven’t taken off your trousers,” she pointed out. “Perhaps you could be a gentleman and…join me?”, she offered. Harry’s sink or swim instincts kicked in and started scrambling for his top. Luna got a nice eyeful of his lean abs as he struggled to flip the shirt over his head. Harry finally managed to get the garment off his torso and was going for his fly. “Stop,” she commanded, ”Let me get a good look.” Luna circled around him like a vulture, tracing his collar bone with her finger. Taking a look at his back, she placed her hands on his shoulder and squeezed. Feeling his bulging muscles and marveling at the man he had become.

His many battles had forged him into a predominately male warrior. She messaged his sides and cooed in his ear, “I like this.” Circling to his front, her hungry eyes scanned up and down his bare chest. Luna glanced up and noticed that Harry was still wearing his glasses. A pleasant reminder that the adonis standing before her was the same dork she’d been enthralled with all those years ago. She took pride in having witnessed his development, growing sexier and nubile alongside him as they transformed into adults. Like a faun maturing into a strong buck, she was ready to inaugurate the two of them into official grown-ups.

“If you don’t mind,” she said, reaching for his pants zipper, “I would like to do the honors.” Harry had no objections to that and let her proceed. Luna got on her knees and opened his barn door with her teeth. Her hands found the hem of his boxers and yanked them down along with his pants. Freed from it’s confines, Harry’s stiff penis sprung upward in front of Luna’s face, nearly boinking her in the nose. She found herself transfixed by it’s structure; like a critic in an art gallery, she wanted to spend time analyzing this penis.

Harry was starting to feel a bit self-conscious with all the staring, “Is there..something wrong?”

“Not at all,” she asserted, “I was just admiring the craftsmanship.” As an aspiring zoologist, Luna was very familiar with animal penises and gauging their potential for breeding purposes. This was the first time she’d seen another one of her own species’ up close, and boy was she happy to finally be aquatinted. Luna gingerly rubbed his shaft as if she were examining pottery, “I would say this phallus is about…6 inches in length?”, she looked to Harry for an affirmation.

He became flustered, “I don’t know, I never…measured.”

“There’s no reason to be upset,” she reassured, “I’m just saying you have a very impressive penis.”

Harry acted coy, “You think it’s…good?”

“Quite,” she smiled, “The shape of the bell-end is ideal for battering while the shaft is sturdy enough to provide excellent support wherever ramming is needed. Below, I can see your testicles are very potent, a useful feature to attract any passing female looking for a healthy offspring.” She held his dick and balls aloft, “I can say, without a doubt, this is the best set of genitals I have ever laid eyes on. Would you mind using them on me?” Harry was still processing all that critical analysis of his dick before being pulled back to reality.

Luna swiveled on her knees and leaned on all fours, sticking her butt high in the air towards him. “What are you doing?”, he asked.

“Presenting,” she responded, “It’s what all females do to show their desire to mate.”

“But we’re not animals,” he replied.

“Aren’t we?”, countered Luna, “If you think about it, the human race is simply just another species of animal. Intelligence aside, we’re both warm-blooded mammals like anything else on this planet. Look where we are, you think it was a coincidence that I dragged us all the way out here. In the forest, we can be as primal as we desire. So please, treat me like a bitch and do me.”

Doggy-style was never Harry’s preferred position, but damn if Luna didn’t make it sound appealing. Harry removed the rest of his clothing from around his ankles and fully embraced the spirit of a wild, undomesticated human. He crawled on top of Luna and mounted her, carefully aiming his dick in the right hole. She felt his girth spread her insides apart, carving it’s way into her heart at the same time. Having lost her maidenhead to dildos prior, Luna happily accepted every inch of his length without complaint. Only now, as it filled her to capacity, did she realize that she’d been subconsciously training all her life in preparation for this dick.

Harry whispered into her ear, “Is it everything you had hoped for?”

“Yeeeessssss,” she squealed in ecstasy.

“What did you say about my dick?”, he recalled, “Perfect for ramming? Aren’t you a lucky one then.” He slowly eased his dick out…and SLAMMED IT BACK IN! Luna felt him ram her vagina over and over again, relentless and unstoppable. This man had her in his clutches and he was not going to let go until he finished, stoking Luna’s fetish even further. From a distance, it honestly did look like two wild animals mating in the forest, rutting as they satiated their lustful desires. She looked over her shoulder and saw the layer of sweat that was forming on his brow, making him glisten in the moonlight. The rank smell was proof that he was putting 110% into her, she loved the stench.

Thoughts of penises and abs entered her brain through her nostrils. His dick felt like a battering ram for her cervix, incessantly trying to storm her castle gates. Luna now knew what all those female deer felt like when she would watch them being mated with, and she was jealous that they were having all the fun up til now. Her breasts flopped beneath her chest, rhythmically swinging with his humping. Harry’s hand grabbed one of Luna’s tits and held it tight, kneading and messaging it like a water balloon. She assisted, “Don’t put your hands there. If you need extra support, grab my shoulders and force me to the ground.”

Harry became a little concerned, “But then you’re face would be covered in the dirt. And your hair might get ruined. And your-“

Luna came a little, “God! Everything you say just turns me on even more,” she cried.

“I’m not some delicate rose, Harry. I’ve never been afraid of getting a little dirty,” she reassured him, “Now hold me down and ride my ass home.” Harry reluctantly did as she said and pushed her shoulders down, pinning her into the soil. He felt a little bad for her, but all Luna could think about was the angle of his dick. It was exhilarating to be completely helpless while a feral beast had his way with her. She delighted in feeling him gently brush against her G-Spot, sometimes bashing into it entirely. Her butt made a wonderful cushion as Harry pounded over and over again, she could feel his twitching signaling his imminent release.

“Do it!”, she howled, “Make me cuuuummmmmmm!” Luna wailed with pleasure, constricting her vagina and further milking his cock. Harry couldn’t last and screamed just as loud as she did, making a mess inside her. His scorching seed painted her insides, leaving her utterly satisfied. She huffed and puffed into the dirt, unable to control her spasming pussy which continued to give her aftershocks. Luna rolled over, her flawless body smudged with dirt and grime. Harry felt cruel, he felt like he had pushed the boundaries of what was acceptable and taken advantage of his friend.

She cupped his cheeks with both hands and leaned his face in for a pleasant kiss. “You were wonderful,” she commended.

“You’re welcome,” Harry blushed, sheepish over all the praise he’d been receiving tonight.

“Tell me,” she continued, “Was I desirable?”

He was speechless, trying to put her beauty into a sentence was surprisingly difficult. Harry stammered, “I, uh, can’t find the words.”

“Give me some anyway,” she booped his nose, saying “Boop” aloud as she did it. He froze, even with her tarnished skin, Luna was an unparalleled goddess and a massive cutie at the same time. A harsh feeling of regret flooded Harry and made him sit up to contemplate. It became utterly apparent that something was seriously wrong.

“This isn’t like you,” she sat up, “I’ve seen you face beasts and monsters without a twinge of fear, there’s something bothering you.” Luna brushed his hair to comfort him, “Would you like to tell me what you’re afraid of?” Forget being a goddess, Luna was an angel. She’d always been the kindest and sweetest girl Harry knew. While others were put off by her queerness, Harry saw that she was truly a compassionate soul. Her charm easily rubbed off on him and made her one of his most trusted friends. She sat next to Harry and placed her hand on top of his, forgetting all about their state of undress.

“It hasn’t been like this,” he said, head in his hands, “I’ve never been this…flustered before and I don’t get it. I’ve been around tons of women and I’ve been perfectly fine, I just..I don’t get what’s wrong with me.”

Luna found herself in the role of acting therapist, “Has this happened before?”

He admitted, “Only with Hermione. Only with you and Hermione. I’ve been tripped all over you two and it’s so embarrassing.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘tripping’ yourself?”, she asked.

“Well, you know…,” he blushed, “It’s..I’m not as..calm. Ever since I reached 18, I’ve had encounters with scores of women.” Over the course of the past year and a half, all manner of thirsty witches wanted a piece of the legendary Harry Potter. Dozens of mature women gave their bodies for a taste of that Chosen One dick after he became legal. He’d had sex with Narcissa Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, he even had conjugal visits with Bellatrix LeStrange. Tonks was just the latest in a long string of MILFs and cougars looking for time with the virile young wizard.

“Can you imagine how humiliating it is to suddenly lose your courage in front of the people you actually care about impressing?”, he stressed.

Luna stood up, “I believe I have found the route of the problem. You haven’t been making love with girls your own age, and it’s terrifying. I can only imagine how uncanny your perception of sex was for the longest time if you’ve only had it with women twice your age.” Harry had a startling revelation, could it have really been that simple all this time? “You haven’t been able to be properly acquainted,” she continued, “Much like a domesticated animal cannot survive in the wild after being in captivity for so long.” She extended her hand to him, “Forgive me, but perhaps the one who needs tutoring the most all along, was you.”

Harry felt like he’d failed his job, he was supposed to be the one entertaining ladies, only to end up getting schooled on Psychology. He apprehensively took her hand and was lifted to his feet, dejected. She wrapped her arms around his head and snuggled his face into her bosom. “There’s no reason to be ashamed,” quelled Luna, “You did an amazing job tonight and nobody can take that from you. I’d rather have my first time with Harry Potter than some boring male model anyway.”

“But that name means so much more now,” he confessed, “Everyone has expectations when they think of me.”

Without warning, Luna proceeded to jump straight into Harry’s arms. His strength held the weight of her delicate body, carrying her like a babe. “Well I don’t want any other Harry Potter but you,” she declared, her arms wrapped around his collar like a necklace. She gave his cheek a big wet smooch and snuggled her head into his neck, “Legend or not.” Luna closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep in his arms, her hair cascading down his arm and flowing on the gentle breeze. Harry could only think about how unbelievably cute she was, and what he wanted to do to her to ruin it.

“Is this you signaling you’re ready for bed?”, he asked, waiting for consent before putting his plan into action. His stiffy waited on baited breath for her response.

“Depends,” she teased, “I might just fall asleep now unless you discover some way to keep me awake.”

“Oooooooh,” he replied, “I might have something in mind, so long as you promise to not let go.”

“Why would I ever want to let go?”, she reasoned. Getting the a-okay, Harry rotating Luna’s body with her linked arms acting as a pivot, positioning her to his front. He then used his free hands to grab her legs and pry them open, spreading her wide and leaving her poor pussy defenseless. 

His dick was pointed straight up, ready to shish-kabob her vagina. He lowered her torso on his cock and let gravity do the rest of the work. Luna’s own weight caused her lower lips to swallow his tip before being force-fed his girth inch by inch. She couldn’t tell if this was hellish torture or divine jubilation. Her body kept sliding down until the spike came to a natural end point, prodding her cervix like it wanted entry. Harry grabbed her armpits to keep her from sliding down further, concerned about his partner’s safety. “Merlin’s beard, you’re gigantic,” she exclaimed, “Where did you learn how to do that?” 

“Was it sexy?”, he excitedly asked.

Luna nuzzled his face, “The sexiest,” she replied. Harry carefully moved his hands to her tiny little waist for a firm grip. He arced his groin back before shoving her pelvis down on his dick. The young witch felt like she was being used like a pocket pussy, and it was turning her on. She locked her legs around his waist and let Harry do all the work. Luna had heard rumors about men who could make love while standing up, but an educated guess told her that it _had_ to be a myth. How happy she was to be wrong. His legs quivered and shook, using his strength to hold themselves up AND fuck Luna at the same time was taxing.

It was only a matter of time before his legs would have to give out, but for these brief moments, it was magical. Hanging on for dear life while being filled with cock ticked off several boxes on Luna’s fetish list. The boy was determined to cum where he stood, plowing her pure pussy over and over. “Yes, ravage me, ravage me,” she panted.

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. “What was that?”, he asked.

“Ruin me!”, she screamed, “Plow my ass and make me limp.” Who knew such an innocent soul could have such a filthy mouth. Harry was feeling his rock-hard dick quake, ready to blow his load inside her. His thrusts became more desperate and erratic, begging to find release. Luna was on the edge herself, ready to take a gallon of his semen if need be.

He gave a few hard slams before finally shooting like a geyser straight up her cunt. She secured her arms around his head even more, hugging his face tight while riding out her orgasm. Luna’s lady parts strangled his member like a python and claimed his seed once more. Harry was getting woozier, that last nut took a lot out of him. His feet wobbled and were barely able to stand before they finally lost the battle. He landed on his ass with a comical thud, making a shivering Luna giggle before rolling off of him onto the dirt.

“Why don’t we find a nice tree to crawl next to?,” she offered groggily.

“But-,” wheezed Harry, equally drowsy, “We have to get back to the common rooms.”

“I don’t think either of us have the constitution to make it back to the castle,” said Luna, “Besides, I’ve slept naked before countless times.” Harry didn’t have the strength to argue and started dragging the two of them next to the nearest tree to sleep under. Despite her tired state, Luna’s mind was still racing, “I’ve never slept naked with another man though.” She closed her eyes and smiled, “What if I were to fall asleep before you and you decided to ravage my defenseless body. Just like Sleeping Beauty.”

Harry’s eyes suddenly widened with dread, “You…wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

“Of course not, that would be rape,” she explained, “But if you did that to me, that would be **hot**.” Luna was into some fucked up shit, her pure soul was in direct contrast with her unabashed lust. The strange part, however, was that Harry’s cock had grown stiff again after hearing Luna’s proposal. He quickly tried to hide it, but Luna had already seen, “I see you’ve already prepared yourself to take me in my sleep.”

“I’m not into that,” he stammered, “I swear.”

Luna put her hand on his shoulder, “There’s no need to apologize, everyone tries to pretend they don’t have dirty secrets and unclean perversions. But in reality, everyone’s got a kink. Here in the forest, the only people who exist are you and me. There’s no one you need to gain approval from, I already know you’re a good person. I have utter faith in you, Harry.”

He thought about it for a little, “Well, I’m still not okay with doing you while you’re so vulnerable.”

“That’s fine,” she said, “I don’t want to make you do something you aren’t comfortable with. Even if the look on your face when I said it was super funny.”

The oddest duck made for the cutest swan. Harry kissed her forehead and took her hand, “Maybe there’s some way we can meet in the middle.”

“Okay, but keep in mind, I might fall asleep soon anyway,” she warned.

“Exactly,” he said, propping her body back on top of his stomach as he laid against the tree, “If we fall asleep inside each other, we’d be on equal ground.”

“Very well,” she said, lining up his cock and lowering herself on it again, “See you in your dreams.”

Luna began grinding on Harry’s body, completely exhausted and ready to pass out. Harry grabbed her plump ass and started slowly rubbing it into his crotch. Her head slumped onto Harry’s shoulder while her hips continued working. The pair let all their thoughts drift away, allowing their minds to descend into the void. Eventually, Harry and Luna fell asleep in each other’s arms, but as it turned out, Luna wasn’t being facetious. Harry was, indeed, dreaming about still being interlocked with Luna and she him. Having respective wet dreams about each other, the unconscious Harry remained rock hard while Luna’s pussy instinctively tightened around Harry.

She got exactly what she wanted when, without warning, Harry came inside Luna. It was more of a bodily fluid release rather than anything sexy or attractive. His dick uncontrollably sputtered globs of cum inside her comatose body, neither of them even aware that it happened. Even the sudden pool of heat inside her went unperceived by Luna. Throughout the night, Harry and Luna would dream of being in various encounters and scenarios with each other, prompting their loins to go into erect states yet again. Periodically, he would cum again every few hours or so, even going so far as to literally “sleepfuck” at one point.

The unparalleled virility of Harry Potter could not be contained. Wizards for years to come would study his sexual prowess and try to find reasonable explanations, only to come to the conclusion that it was because he was Harry friggin’ Potter why he was so hung. Luna and Harry on the other hand, couldn’t care less about the how and why of it all. They were happy, happier than any couple were that night. She held her man tight, trusting him to keep her safe like a child with a big teddy bear. Harry held her close, promising to keep her warm into the night. The moon watched over the two lovers as they soundly slept and made love into the wee hours of the morning.

Unfortunately, Harry was not as pleasantly woken up, he and Luna having been found by a search party. A crowd of professors surrounded the pair, a disappointed McGonagall being present among them.

Luna woke with an adorable yawn and stretch, undeterred by their gazes of shame. “Good Morning Professor McGonagall,” she said with a chipper attitude, “I’m sure you’re wondering why Harry and myself are outside school grounds stark naked. The reason is we were making love last night in the woods. If you are looking for an apology, I have none to give as I have done nothing wrong. I was simply acting on my natural impulses and sought Harry’s accompaniment in bed. As uncouth as it may sound, his cock feels absolutely wonderful inside me.”

From the crowd, one of the other teachers stormed forward, “Young woman, have you no shame?!"

“Certainly not,” said Luna, “In fact, if given the chance, I would most definitely do it again.”

Harry found himself incredibly inspired, his biggest regret was not asking Luna out sooner. The teachers were unsure about where to go from here. A befuddled McGonagall stepped forward and perplexed, “F-five points from Ravenclaw?…and Gryffindor?” 

“Oh, like anyone actually cares about the stupid points,” a familiar voice rang from the back of the crowd. Weaving her way to the front, Tonks cheered, “In fact, just for that, I’m giving Ravenclaw and Gryffindor 10 POINTS cause what they did was metal as fuuuuuuuuuck.”

“Nymphadora Tonks,” shouted McGonagall, “You are setting a bad example to the children.”

“Children?”, Tonks looked back at Harry and Luna, “Those looks like some pretty old “children.” If we can’t let our students make their own decisions and fuck in the woods, what do we even have a school for? Or perhaps…you’re just a bit jealous?”

McGonagall feigned ignorance, “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Of course not,” she smirked, leaning right into her face, “So maybe you should let bygones be bygones.” Tonks turned to the rest of the teacher, “And besides, it’s not like they were disrupting any of the other students. Nobody knows about this but us.”

All the teachers agreed to let this go if everyone swore to never speak of it again. Unable to find either of their clothes, Harry and Luna were supplied concealing robes and secretly escorted back to the castle. As they walked, Luna whispered into Harry’s ear, “I still don’t have that limp you promised me.”

He lowered his voice, “I don’t remember making that promise.”

“Let’s just make it simple and agree that you _did_ say that,” she murmured.

Seeing no reasons argue her logic, Harry gave in, “See you next study session.”

Luna chuckled, “Can’t wait.”

While none of the teachers spoke of that incident to any of the students, Tonks knew that none of them had to speak in order for the story to get out. Rumors started spreading throughout the school, first Hermione looking chipper, and now Luna giggling whenever she saw Harry. The more suspicious ones speculated about the connections between Harry Potter’s “tutoring” and both girls suddenly being friskier afterward. Needless to say, an influx of students asking for Harry’s time began rolling into Tonks’ office. Harry would be a very busy lad this school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the bag, not sure if any of the titles are going to be as punny as this one was. In the meantime, this is the point where we might be in for a few time-jumps. The idea is that the story is taking place over the entire school year and I want to start showing some "progression", if you know what I mean.
> 
> Had some trouble figuring out how to describe Luna, originally I had her really busty which felt too generic, especially when pared right next to Greengrass. I instead decided to emphasize the part of her design which attracted me to her the most. Or maybe I got inspired by The Last Unicorn.
> 
> Anyway, make sure to leave a comment and don't be afraid to share your ideas.


	4. Classroom Cockups and Pesky Portals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed Grammar, Structure, and slight Plotting. Changes were done to the original work to make it an easier reading experience.

Health Class quickly became the most popular course in the entire school. Anybody who was lucky enough to have gotten in were pestered by their fellow students to offer up their seats. No one ended up giving away their spot, seeing Harry Potter naked was the show of a lifetime. Every week, Tonks would demonstrate new positions with Harry, and then the students would be able to try them out with Harry themselves. While not spoken aloud, everyone knew Tonks was basically running a prostitution service with only the one escort. Even so, Harry always made time for any girl looking for a chance to come into her own as a woman, or get a repeat visit.

It had been a month and a half since the class had started and Tonks was just now starting to get a slight baby bump. In another 7 months, Tonks would be a proud mother, all in service to her loyal students. Her breasts were already starting to expand on their own without her consciously using her metamorphmagus abilities. Dropping the formalities, Tonks was already on her knees and blowing Harry when the first student arrived. Placing his hand on her head, Harry shoved his cock down Tonks’ throat, looking for release. The other students who once found this behavior in a classroom setting abhorrent now looked forward to it. Even Ginny, the girl who fainted at the sight of Harry’s wang, was able to properly compose herself.

Every girl filled their desks and watched Harry deposit his load into her stomach, making her gag. The raw male power on display made some of the girls fan themselves off. There were still a number of students who hadn’t had the courage to schedule an appointment with him yet, but there was plenty of the time in the school year to go. He would get to all of them eventually. Gulping down his nut, Tonks playfully honked his sack and stood up. “Girls,” she said, “You know the drill, I want to write at least 15 adjectives you would use to describe Harry’s cock by the time he’s finished inside me.” Backing her ass up, she lined his dick with her vagina, prompting Harry to grab her tiny little waist in anticipation.

“Aaaannnnnd BEGIN!”, Tonks cheered as Harry slammed her sex into his. Quills were flying, every student was focused on their parchment, writing down the first things that came to mind. Most wrote phrases like “Long” and “Hot,” while others were more thorough with “Pulsating” and “Girthy.” Their ever-excited professor spread her legs and weakly reached out for something to brace herself on. Getting impatient, she apparated a wand in her hand and flicked it at the desks of Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Suddenly, the desks, along with the two girls occupying them, rocketed towards Tonks and stopped in front of her. She slammed her hands down and gripped as hard as she could.

“Sorry girls,” whined Tonks, “Sometimes you don’t have time to ask for help.” Hermione looked over and saw that Daphne was growing beat-red. The uptight girl always had a tendency in class to look away whenever Harry discarded his clothing, but there was no ignoring it here. Daphne was getting a front-row seat of Harry in all his splendor. She could see the sweat dripping off his pecs, the bulging biceps that could lift a python, the swollen shaft that could be compared to a python. If there wasn’t so much noise in the classroom already, you could faintly here the “drip, drip” coming from under her stool.

Her attempt to avert her eyes and save face caught a glimpse of Hermione’s smug smirk for a brief second. The red on her face shifted from fluster to rage, no way was she going to let her academic rival get one over on her like that. As for Hermione, she had finished her assignment long ago and was now simply enjoying the show. ‘Harry was so handsome,’ she thought, seeing him plow his huge cock into another woman made her think back to all the times they’d done it themselves. She daydreamed about Harry forcing himself into her tight pussy, his cock filling her love cavity. Hermione could practically feel his veins brush her insides right now.

Wait a minute, she _did_ feel them. It wasn’t just her imagination, she really felt like his cock was ramming inside her right now in the middle of class. She looked down at her skirt and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione was going to check underneath her garments until she realized that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to flip her skirt up. Instead, she stealthily snuck a hand underneath and went to inspect with her fingers. She didn’t exactly know what she was going to feel when she got there, but the last thing she expected was a breeze. In rhythm with Harry’s thrusting, Hermione felt small gusts of air puffing out of her vagina like a pair of bellows.

It didn’t take long for Hermione to connect the dots between her and Tonks’ vaginas. She was feeling what Tonks felt, as if _she_ was the one being fucked and not her. No, it was more than that, Harry’s cock was somehow inside her vagina AND Tonks’ at the same time, creating some kind of vacuum whenever he filled her void. Not to mention, the magic cock must’ve been deep enough inside as to not disturb her labia or indicate to the class that anything was penetrating her. She would have to keep calm and pretend she wasn’t having an orgasm in order to not embarrass herself in front of everybody.

Taking all that into account, it became fairly obvious that this was the work of some kind of teleportation/replication spell. It’s machinations were so laser focused on embarrassing her alone that there could’ve only been one culprit. Sure enough, she looked back over to see Daphne Greengrass had her wand concealed. That witch had placed a spell on her that used today’s demonstration to her advantage. Hermione cursed herself, it was bad enough that she was exhausted today, but now she had to deal with the threat of her reputation being destroying on top of that.

Defiant, she took this as a challenge and hardened her resolve; she would take Harry’s dick without a soul catching on. The poor girl’s panties were practically soaked, already the challenge was proving to be too much for her to handle. She’d underestimated the power of Harry’s penis, big mistake. Hermione couldn’t have been in a more compromising position. She started wishing that Harry would just hurry up and spare her the humiliation any longer. The congregating couple were completely oblivious to the whole affair, rutting away like senseless rabbits. Meanwhile, Greengrass was grinning fiercely to herself, it was about time someone took that fact-correcting know-it-all down a peg.

Hermione tried her hardest to clamp her jaw down and avoid moaning, but a few squeaks managed to escape here and there. Thankfully, she could feel the tell-tale twitch that told her Harry was almost done; the girl just needed to last a few more seconds. Stewing in her frustration, Hermione began to concoct a revenge of her own on that blue-blooded bitch. When Greengrass glanced away, she took the opportunity to flick her wand and cast a spell to be used later. Tonks finally exploded and wrung Harry’s cock for his release. The hung wizard obliged and came hard inside of Tonks, making her scream with pleasure. Hermione felt herself being filled by Harry’s salty load as well, a scorching mass that spread throughout her insides.

In the afterglow, Tonks leaned on Harry’s body and gave him a kiss for such a good job. Walking on wobbly legs, Tonks positioned herself behind the desk and bent over on top. Hermione got excited; having naturally read ahead, she knew what was coming next. “Now I’ve been saving this next technique for some time now,” she warned, “I didn’t want any of you trying it out without the proper training.” Harry joined Tonks behind the desk, hot dogging her ass-crack as she explained. “This is a very dangerous position if you’re unprepared,” she said, cueing Harry.

The boy grabbed his wand and pointed it at her anus, “ _Frictus Negato!_ ”, he commanded. Tonks could feel her rectum getting soggier, more squishy and malleable. 

“I repeat,” she said, “Do NOT try this without lubrication first, you’re gonna hate yourself if you do it raw.” The students saw Harry line his cock up his Tonks’ asshole and slowly ease it in. The professor breathed calmly, taking a dick that size in her ass required intense mental fortitude. Fortitude that Greengrass did not have as she began feeling something poke her sphincter at the same time. Grabbing hold of the desk, her unlubed anus experienced a pain unlike any she’d known before. ”That’s right Harry, balls deep,” Tonks insisted, “You have to go balls deep.” Daphne Greengrass could tell she was in for a ride.

She looked over, furious that Hermione would use the same trick against her. Hermione briefly glanced in her direction, pretending like she had no idea what was going on. Internally though, Hermione was judge, jury, and executioner; gleefully exacting vengeance tenfold on her hated rival. Greengrass was not prepared for this kind of assault on her butthole today. She began to sweat, trying to withstand the girth slowly crawling up her rectum. Harry eased in and of Tonks, and while the professor was experiencing mass amounts of pleasure, Greengrass felt like she was going to scream.

Hermione wished she would’ve thought of this years ago. Over the years, Daphne had regularly flaunted her “genetic perfections” everywhere she went. Her straight black hair was to die for, her luxurious legs sent the boys howling in droves, but most of all, she easily had the hugest tits in the entire school. She boasted they were a physical manifestation of how superior she was to all the half-breeds and mudboods that surrounded her. An heir to the Greengrass family, she was just like all the other inbred purebloods obsessed with their precious purity. Unfortunately, it was this perceived superiority that opened her up to the surprise attack in the first place.

“Faster Harry,” commanded Tonks, “Faster.” Harry was at factory speed, working like a piston and devastating Tonks’ anal cavity. Greengrass hated every second of it, the idea that a half-blood was having his way with her. Despicable, disgraceful, disgusting. And yet, having endured this for a few minutes, Daphne was surprised to find it actually started to feel pretty good. Her anus had gotten used to being destroyed. The girl was starting to understand the appeal of butt sex. Sure, there was a giant pain threshold, but that proved to be a minor trial to such a pureblood like herself. She faced the ass-disaster with dignity, accepting Harry’s cock with class like a graceful debutante.

‘So this was what everyone had been talking about for weeks now,’ she thought. Daphne Greengrass had not seen to partake in Harry herself, feeling it was beneath her to engage in the same depraved activities as her lower peers. That and the cum in her face might have had something to do with it.

At the same time, Tonks could feel Harry twitching in her asshole. “That’s right. Blow, blow in all inside me,” she excitedly gritted through her teeth. Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead and slammed into her behind, releasing globs of cum right into her ass. Greengrass’ sphincter got a gooey load courtesy of one Harry Potter, making her reel and shiver in disgust. She knew that she would be feeling this gunk inside her for the rest of the day, absolutely repulsive. Daphne was so distracted by the goop pouring into her creases that she failed to notice Harry Potter going in for one final slam in Tonks’ anus.

Leaving her sensitive butthole vulnerable, Daphne didn’t have time to prepare for the surprise attack. Feeling the anal invasion return without warning, a loud, “KeeYaaaaaaaa,” escaped her lips. She covered her mouth but it was already too late, all the girls snapped their attention to her. Her face burned red, utterly mortified and embarrassed. Daphne wanted to be anywhere but there right now. She could already tell what the rumors were going to be: Daphne Greengrass was so turned on that she came in her britches right in class. Her classmates started giggling and her friends were turning their noses up, there was no way she was going to be able to live this down.

The giggling grew louder in volume, and pretty soon, everyone was joining in to laugh at Greengrass’ misfortune. All Daphne wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. She braced herself for what Tonks had to say. If it was anything like the first class, it was going to be humiliating. Her teacher opened her mouth, “ _Morphum!_ ”, and flicked her wand, causing everyone surrounding Daphne to instantly fall asleep. Harry’s unconscious body slumped on top of Tonks, leaving them the only two woman awake. “Is there something you’d like to tell me now that we’re alone?”, Tonks asked patiently.

Daphne was stunned, “W-Why did you-?”

“Trust me, dear,” se said, “I’ve had my fair share of embarrassing moments in my youth. Sometimes the best thing about being a teacher is doing all the things who’d wished your professor did for you.” Strange enough, Daphne did feel a bizarre wave of relief wash over her, another second or two of that train-wreck and she might’ve actually started shedding tears. “I’m going to assume it wasn’t just a coincidence that you had a shattering orgasm on the same stroke as Harry,” Tonks continued. 

Picking herself up off the desk, Daphne regained her composure and pointed like a juvenile child, “Hermione put Harry’s dick in my butt.”

“Did she know?”, Tonks gleamed towards Hermione. Flicking her wand again, Hermioneshot up, regaining consciousness. “Daphne claims that you did something to her butt in the middle of class Miss Granger,” scolded Tonks, “I’m all one for a practical joke, but this seemed to be in rather poor taste.”

Hermione stood out of her desk, “I only did it because she put a portal in my pussy.”

Tonks turned back to Daphne, “Is this true as well?”

Greengrass’ eyes glanced away, “Maybe.”

“Maybe, my ass,” shouted Hermione, “That pompous, bloated bitch has been screwing with me for years.”

“Well, If you were as smart as you claim you are, you wouldn’t be so easy to screw with,” she fired back, “You’re completely incompetent, Granger, The only reason you suck up to all the teachers is so they’ll fix all your problems for you.”

The insults went back and forth, “I do not suck up to my professors.”

“Yes you do,” Daphne snapped.

Hermione turned, “Miss Tonks, who do you trust more, me or her?”

“Oh my god, you’re doing it right now,” yelled Daphne.

Disappointed at how these young adults were acting, Tonks took a deep sigh, “Okay, here’s what I’m going to do.” The pink-haired professor cast a spell that swirled in the air, split in two, and shot up Hermione and Daphne’s vaginas. “Each of you know in your heart who the guilty party is, so I’ll let your own guilt decide the innocent one,” she explained, “From here on out, the only ones responsible for embarrassing you will be yourselves.” Raising her wand, she cast a minor memory charm on everyone else asleep in class. Even Harry who was leaning on Tonks’ back, still inside her whilst comatose. Afterward, she magically arose everyone from their slumber, completely unaware that they were asleep at all.

Hermione and Daphne stood on baited breath, fearing what might happen to the two of them next. Popping off of Harry’s cock, Tonks walked back in front of the desk. “I was going to save this technique for a future class,” she spoke, “But I feel it’s poignant now as ever.” Harry was confused about where she was going with this and whispered for his next direction. After receiving instruction, he got on his knees while Tonks sat on her desk, legs crossed. “Pay attention ladies. This is the greatest weapon a man can have in his arsenal,” she decreed. The lad uncrossed her legs and opened her thighs before leaning his face into her quaffed crotch.

Sticking his tongue out, he began to lick along her vulva. Tonks purred with delight while the two warring witches felt both their nethers being snacked on at the same time. The professor wasn’t truly sure who the guilty party was, so she’d linked the portal to their malicious intent, dispensing justice only on those with a sinful heart. It seemed that both girls were in need of some just deserts. Now the two were trapped in a game of “Don’t cum your brains out in front of the whole class.” Daphne and Hermione gave each other glares, blaming the other for their current predicament. While Hermione had better composure due to her frequent previous meetings with Harry, the touch of a man was completely unknown to Daphne.

Her family had strict policies about the pleasures of the flesh, being told that it was a filthy muggle activity. Masturbation was a sign of weakness, unbefitting of purebloods such as themselves. Arousal was a fleeting temptation that was not to be indulged or pursued. Intercourse was a means to an end, only done for the sake of continuing the family line. The pureblood caste of wizard society had similar hypocritical customs and counter-productive practices. Thing is though, puberty happens to everybody, and the pureblooded Daphne Greengrass was just as overcome with burning hormones as any other girl.

Cute boys and handsome wizards flooded her adolescent mind. Whenever she felt the urge to reach for her tingling slit, she took a cold shower, never knowing what a true orgasm felt like. Daphne couldn’t bare to bring shame to her household, so she spurned the affection of every young boy brave enough to ask her out. She had fooled herself into thinking they simply weren’t worthy of her, that there was truly a purpose to all this segregation. Marriage was sacred, and she would swell with pride knowing that she kept the Greengrass name strong.

Why then did Harry feel so good inside her? What insane god would put him on this earth if he _didn’t_ want them to fuck? For 18 long years, she’d remained pure and unsullied. And within one class, her entire worldview had shattered completely. Harry’s tongue felt wonderful on her clitoris, making her lower regions spring leak after leak. She knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but Daphne couldn’t help but feel Tonks had done her a favor. Her tightening anus squeezed dollops of cum out of her ass, making soggy wet spots on her pantie bottoms. Filth was good, filth made you feel free.

Despite the added experience, Hermione was having trouble keeping her cool. Even after all her additional research, she’d never dared try cunnilingus with Harry. She wanted to save that for a special occasion, but Greengrass just had to ruin everything. That being said, she could hardly complain with his technique; Hermione would’ve loved to try this again in a more intimate location. Both girls fidgeted in their seats, trying desperately to keep their whimpers to a low volume. It was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up, and with the way Harry was going, it would be sooner rather than later.

Harry, muff muncher extraordinaire, put two fingers in Tonk’s pussy while still using his tongue. Daphne briefly thought about blowing the whole thing and just letting Harry know what he was doing to her, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit defeat when in direct competition with Hermione. God, she hated that girl. Daphne gripped her table harder and gritted her teeth down harder, huffing and puffing to keep from giving up the goat. The strain was getting to Hermione, she felt like she could burst at any time. Feeling closed in with nowhere to go, a spark of inspiration suddenly hit her.

She shuffled out of her desk and politely asked, “May I go to the bathroom?”

“Of course you can,” replied Tonks. Hermione diligently stepped out of the classroom and made her way to the restroom.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’, thought Daphne, ‘You can just DO THAT! What the hell?! That’s so stupid, why didn’t _I_ think of that?’ Greengrass also stood up to leech off Hermione’s idea and was excused just as easily. Daphne raced out of the room, down the hall, and into the abandoned toilets, trying to avoid leaving a trail in the halls while doing so.

The pureblood found Hermione already there, rubbing her clit like a coked-out stain remover. Daphne confronted her with a husky voice “That…wasn’t…fair,” she accused.

“There was nothing saying we had to stay in the classroom while enduring this,” explained Hermione, “Besides, I’m about to lose it.”

Daphne sat across from her, “A-ha, so you admit that you would’ve lost.”

“Pipe down Greengrass and enjoy the carpet ride,” she said while bunching her unmentionables to her ankles, “We might be here a while.” Spreading her legs wide for Daphne to see, she got right back to work. “Oh, that’s good. OoOoh yeah, that’s the spot,” she moaned to herself.

Daphne felt repulsed witnessing Granger like this, but without prying eyes, she felt the need to join her. Her hand slowly reached down to her pussy and began rubbing in tiny circles just as quick. Without thinking, Daphne accidentally lets out some involuntary whines. She looked around to see if the coast was clear, the only people in the room were her and the Gryffindork. Normally, she wouldn’t embarrass herself like this in front of her nemesis, but they seemed to have a mutual agreement. If one blew the whistle, the other would follow suit to tattle just as fast; mutually assured destruction makes for the best of allies.

It felt somewhat liberating to finally let loose a little, no one to judge her or call her a disgrace. Their voices echoed in the empty chamber, creating a salvation of sin. Hermione needed the release so badly, she leaned back and let Harry do the rest. Her legs spasmed and quaked before splatting her love juices all over the floor. Daphne forgot she still had panties on and came all over her silken garments. They were in the thrall of afterglow for a brief few moments before realizing that Harry was still going, unaware that either of them were already spent.

“No, stop,” cried Daphne, “It’s too sensitive.”

“My poor clit can’t take much more of this,” replied Hermione. The enraptured girls fell right back into the arms of arousal, squealing to high heaven. Daphne felt her nipples poke the inside of her shirt, uncomfortably rubbing against the cloth. She ripped off her blouse and let the puppies loose, buttons flying everywhere. Her bra was torn to shreds as she desperately tried to get her girls some air. The magnificent rank of Daphne Greengrass was admittedly a sight to behold for Hermione. Her nipples were as big as thumbs and as hard as diamonds. Hermione missed messing around with her own boobs, but they’d gotten too sensitive lately for casual playtime.

Daphne’s massive breasts heaved and swelled, finally allowing her to breath. With room to spare, she let out some nice, loud, “HOOOOOooo”s and “AWWWwwwww”’s. She sounded near-close to a husky bovine, even if it was a little insulting to compare her to a cow. Hermione decided to join in, letting her shrill wails partner with Daphne’s exasperated moans. In no time, the two were on the verge of another climax. However, right before they could peak, the licking ceased. Harry had finished Tonks to completion back in the classroom, leaving the pair deeply unsatisfied.

“No, no, not yet, I was so close,” whined Greengrass, “He can’t leave me like this.” She looked up to see an equally agitated Hermione looming over her. Without warning, Hermione took her fist and shoved it right up Daphne’s hoo-ha, fitting her entire forearm in there. Greengrass was too frozen stiff to question what the hell Hermione was thinking, and it was best she didn’t because the real action was happening back in Tonks’ classroom. Having just made the professor cum, Harry had leaned back, only for an arm to suddenly shot out of her vagina and latched onto Harry’s jaw.

The students screamed in horror, witnessing this waking nightmare. Struggling like a bass on a fishline, Harry tried to wrestle away but Hermione’s grip was too powerful. He couldn’t even move his mouth to scream as the arm began reeling him in towards Tonks’ gaping maw. His head was magically consumed by her vagina, soon followed by the rest of his entire body slipping inside her. There was an awkward silence as the students stood there mortified, having just seen their teacher’s vagina eat Harry Potter. “Um,” said a bewildered Tonks, “Class dismissed?”

Ginny fainted.

From Harry’s point of view, it looked like he was being eaten by a giant Venus Fly Trap. Expecting death, Harry was taken by surprise when he was suddenly shunted onto the girls’ bathroom floor. His mind raced with thoughts like, ‘Why is there a bathroom inside Tonks’ vagina?’, “Has her vagina always been a portkey?’, and ‘Holy Shit! This floor is cold.’ Daphne was still in shell-shock, having seen Hermione produce a full-grown man out of her pussy.

Harry was lifted to his feet by Hermione and straightened up. “You made the two of us horny, and now you’re going to do something about it,” she commanded.

Still confused, Harry said, “What?”

“Look at our vaginas,” ordered Hermione, “They’re sobbing wet. Be a man and take responsibility for what you’ve done.”

Daphne felt inspired and joined in, “Y-yeah! This is all _your_ fault, so _you_ have to take care of us.” 

Harry’s eyes darted all over the room, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ugh,” Hermione groaned, “Do I have to spell it out, Harry? Use. That. Cock. and Make. Us. Cum.”

“Yeah, to hell with my hymen,” cried Daphne, “I wanna get laid.”

“Would you girls slow down for one second?”, he yelped.

Hermione had lost her patience, “Daphne, hold him down.”

Daphne grabbed his legs and held him in place while Hermione got Harry in a full nelson. Working together, the girls gently lowered him to the floor on his back. “Sorry Harry,” she said, “But we only have so little time before that fleeting high wears off. We need to restart immediately.”

“So all you girls want is a little pick-me-up?”, asked Harry.

“Now he gets it,” said an exasperated Hermione as she sat on his face. 

“ _Mfff_ ,” Harry muffled, “ _Ok, I jus wish u too werant so forsfol._ “

“Hush up,” she instructed, “You have a lot of ground to cover.” With no other way out, Harry did as she said and began lapping her pussy. It felt just as good as the first time. Daphne was busy jerking Harry back to a full erection, finally ready to give herself into the lust. If she was going to hell, she was going to ride the devil she sold her soul to all the way down. Greengrass pressed her stomach against his rock-hard cock, lined it up with lips and…

“AAAHHhhh,” she shrieked, a piercing split resonated in Daphne’s core. It was way worse than the dick up her bum minutes ago, at least that time she didn’t feel like she was being stabbed. Her eyes teared up, feeling the blood of her lost virginity trickle out of her sex. This was it, this was God’s punishment for giving into temptation, just like her mother said. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand clasp her’s and squeeze tight. Hermione, of all people, was giving her support, “You _will_ get used to it, but you just have to be strong.” Daphne’s first thought was to slap her hand away, but something else deep inside told her that it was okay to trust her.

The girl simply nodded her head and started easing on his cock, gripping Hermione’s hand the whole time. “Now,” said Hermione, spurring Harry like a horse, “Hop to it.” Daphne was being slow and methodical with her thrusts, not wanting to break her sore pussy so quickly. She’d never had a real cock inside her pussy, but she could approximate how it was suppose to feel based on everyone’s descriptions. The girth spread her tunnel wide and the length stretched to places she never knew existed inside her. After a while, Daphne let go of Hermione’s hand and decided to brave the pain on her own.

Hermione continued to rock back and forth on Harry’s face, her little bean getting ripe. Juices flowed from her chasm and slathered the man beneath; Harry was drowning in snatch. Cute little moans and whines erupted from the back of her throat, she was finally back on the road to climax. Daphne was also making progress, having gotten past the growing pains and ready to start doing some _real_ damage to her insides. She felt her walls clamp on his dick, memorizing it’s shape for years to come. Her boobs bounced as she squatted on his cock and made load flopping sounds.

Greengrass unintentionally found herself panting in rhythm with Hermione, gasping in the spaces between each others’ moans.

_“Eh.”_

“Ah.”

_“Eh!”_

“Ah!”

_“ **Eh!** ”_

“ **Ah!** ”

It was adorable. The symphony of sex was music to Harry’s ears, easing him alarmingly close to the edge one too many times. “Are you…getting cold, Harry?”, asked Daphne, refusing to stop bouncing.

Harry briefly escaped Hermione’s thighs to answer, “No. Why?”, before being pushed back into place.

“Because you’re shivering,” she said.

Hermione added to the conversation, “What are you talking about? I don’t..feel him shivering.”

Daphne replied, “Are you sure, he’s been..trembling inside me..for a while now. If that’s not him..being cold then-?”

As if on cue, Harry blew his load inside Daphne, spewing cum out of his throbbing member. That orgasm set off a chain reaction in Daphne and made her climax at the same time as him. Hearing her explode, Hermione couldn’t hold on any longer and came all over Harry’s face as well. All three of them slowly winded down and slumped to the floor, curling up next to each other, one witch for each arm. Daphne stuck Harry’s left arm in the crevice of her enormous bosom and cuddled up to the cutie. Hermione draped Harry’s right arm over her like a towel and pawed at his chest.

They were all enjoying the afterglow when pieces of paper started falling on top of them. Looking around, they quickly saw the source of the scraps. The ghost of the girls’ bathroom, Moaning Myrtle, was making it rain on their collapsed bodies. Ghost dollars descended down on the trio in appreciation of their hard work. “Knock it off,” Hermione exclaimed.

“I gotta tell ya, I’ve been seeing people sucking and fucking in this bathroom for decades. So when I say, ‘Holy Shit!’, please take that as a compliment,” remarked Myrtle.

Daphne instinctively tried covering her naked body with her limbs. Myrtle turned to Hermione, “Hey, are those Harry’s cum stains in your hair?”

“Would you get out of here?!”, Hermione chastised.

“Jeez, fiiiiiiine,” she groaned, “It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

Myrtle stepped into a toilet and flushed herself away. Finally, the setting was calm again-until Myrtle dripped her head out on the sink behind them, spooking them a second time. “Oh and, uh…don’t sweat it, rich girl,” she continued, “I’ve seen your mom come here all the time with muggle-born boys when she was your age.”

“What did I just say,” Hermione threw a shoe at her, phasing right through her head.

“Spoiler: it’s cause purebloods have really tiny dicks,” Myrtle shared. Hermione flicked her wand at the pipes and made them cycle, sucking Myrtle up into the plumbing. “WHICH INCLUDED TOM RIDDDDDDDLLLLEEEEE,” she wailed as she was washed away.

“I knew it!”, cried Harry.

“If you’re all done over there, would you mind coming back,” a voice rang from Daphne’s vagina. Tonks was waiting on the other end for the three to finish their three-way for some time now.

Hermione stood at attention, “Miss Tonks, we’ll come right over as soon as we get dressed.”

“Eh, don’t bother,” she said, extending her hand through the vagina and grabbing Harry’s arm, pulling him through. A second later, Tonks gave her hand again, taking Hermione and dragging her in as well. Daphne was feeling right used by this point, people coming and going through her holes.

Tonks’ arm came through a third time, “You too, Daphne.” She looked around the room, wondering if she heard her right. “Yes yes, hurry along,” she insisted. Daphne cautiously took the hand that was sprouting out of her crotch and was pulled, Ouroboros-style into her own vagina before blinking out of existence. Being turned inside out and right-side up again, she exited Tonks’ vulva and found herself back in the empty classroom with Hermione and Harry. Crossing her legs, Tonks asked, “Now, have the two of you learned your lesson?”

Looked at each other and Hermione responded, “To be honest, I kinda forgot what we were fighting over.”

The professor stroked her chin, amused, “Hmm, I guess it worked better than I thought.”

Hermione turned back to Daphne and spoke, “So we cool?”

Daphne took a second to respond, contemplating what she’d gained today. She murmured, “Maybe…for a little bit anyway…You’re still kinda a Teacher’s Pet.”

“And you’re still pretty pompous,” remarked Hermione.

“Can you blame me?”, she said, grabbing her breasts, “There are dragon eggs smaller than these things.”

“Hey,” warned Tonks, “We’d just gone through this, don’t you start back-peddling now. I want you two to shake hands and make up.” Their arms remained at their sides, too embarrassed to shake like an after-school special. “Fine, I’ll make it easier,” she said, fisting her entire arm into her pussy and making two grow out of their respective vaginas. The wacky professor then made the two limbs shake each other at crotch level. Somehow this did not improve their relationship. “He he, imagine all the bags you can carry,” Tonks joked. “Hey, watch this,” she said before making the appendices arm-wrestle, “This is what philosophers are talking about when they say the unstoppable force meets the immovable object.”

At this point, Tonks was just messing around, “Hey Harry, can you come here for a second? I wanna make the girls hermaphrodites.”

“No no no,” they both objected, but it was too late. She’d already shoved Harry’s entire scrotum and ballsack inside, planting two matching penises on Hermione and Daphne.

Neither of them could bare to look, “Oh, come on. Blow each other, be pals,” offered Tonks.

Daphne exclaimed, “I’ve made many compromises today, but sucking Hermione’s dick is a bridge too far.”

“At least let me get in a little make-out session before you go,” said Tonks as she pushed Harry out and diving inside her own puss. Two equally gorgeous Tonks torsos burst forth from their uteruses, causing the girls to jump back in shock.

“It’s all right, ladies,” one of the Tonkses said, “It’s called ‘self-cest.”

The other Tonks spoke, “And I’ve been wanting to get inside my mouth for **years**.” Reaching their arms out and pulling, the two Tonks forced Hermione and Daphne closer together so they could properly taste the others’ tongue.

Harry was getting hard all over again seeing the pink-haired vixens lovingly kiss and caress each other. Their arms moved down along their backs, feeling their own flawless flesh. It was masturbatory in every sense of the word.

The moment was interrupted by Hermione, “Hey, how are you two able to speak independently?”

“You’re overthinking this, Miss Granger,” said Tonks 1, “It’s just like two cells splitting apart and becoming separate entities.”

“Of course, if we were to exit out the portal here, we’d be permanently disconnected,” explained Tonks 2, “Complete with the same baby in our own bellies.”

“Actually, that’s how the Patil sisters were conceived,” added Tonks 1.

“WHAT?!”, shouted all three onlookers.

“Oh yeah,” said a Tonks, “They’re not twins, they’re just the same person twice. Long story, but basically there was a portal accident one day, and that resulted in Mr. Patil unexpectedly having two daughters to care for.”

“And two wives to please,” affirmed the other.

“Lucky guy,” said the first.

“Regardless,” said the second, “I ain’t ready to be a pair of mamas yet, so it’s about time we wrapped things up.”

The pair of Tonkses slipped back from whence they came and merging into one, “Woof, two sets of memories only get worse the longer you stay separated. That’s enough of that.” With a flick of her wand, the portals shattered, leaving everyone with normal genitals again. “I gotta say though, you really surprised me with that stunt,” she commended Hermione, “Had to explain to everyone how I _wasn’t_ carrying a monster fetus and that it _didn’t_ just eat Harry. Don’t get me wrong, it was hilarious, well worth the hassle. You should’ve seen the nurses wheel out Ginny.”

Hermione giggled to herself before suddenly getting a massive headache and needing to sit down. “Oh yeah, those’ll happen sometimes, part of the reason why I can’t wait for this guy to find a new home,” Tonks said as she rubbed her stomach.

“I guess portals are like any other Port Key, and’ll make you just as sick,” said Harry.

“Are you _seriously_ that dull?”, Daphne huffed, “She’s obviously-“

Hermione suddenly cleared her throat to shut Daphne up. “Ixnay on Abybay,” she communicated, “Have not oldtay Arryhay I’m eepingkay Itway, kay?”

“We’re having a baby?!”, cried Harry.

“Oh, thank god,” said Daphne, “I was afraid for a second.”

Tonks got shot a glare from Hermione for spoiling the whole thing before turning back to Harry. The professor glanced away, hoping to deflect the blame. “Yes,” she said. “Look, I know you might be upset-”

Harry lunged forward and bear hugged Hermione. “We’re gonna be parents!”, he laughed.

“Well,” Hermione shrugged, “I wasn’t expecting that reaction. You _are_ a big doof, aren’t you?”

“Glad you said it so I didn’t have to,” snarked Daphne. Hermione was too happy to snap back, she would kill Daphne another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect that chapter to be so long. Ho-ly-Shit. I didn't plan for half the stuff in here until I started writing. It just spiraled out of control, getting wackier and wackier. Anyway, don't expect every chapter to be this long going forward, I just needed the extra room to include everything I wanted in one go.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and a kudos.


	5. Another Lover, Another Mother

The news spread very quickly about Hermione’s pregnancy. After a month of tireless work, she finally got the positive results she’d been looking for. She was so happy, she made it no secret to tell everyone about the baby once she confirmed it with Harry. This didn’t change the fact that he was still seeing other girls daily. You would think this would be a deal-breaker, but Hermione was actually quite supportive of Harry’s sex life. Having known Harry the longest, she knew he simply couldn’t be tied to just one woman. Their open relationship was a mutual decision, and while Hermione loved Harry with all her heart, she also wanted to share him and his wonderful dick with as wide a market as possible.

One day, Hermione was studying in the library when Luna sat down with her. They shared in polite conversation until the topic of Hermione’s baby came up. She gushed about how excited she was to be a mother and what she was going to do after she graduated. Luna sat there daydreaming, listening to Hermione’s spiel and imagining herself in her place. The white-haired witch could picture an adorable boy to nestle in her arms and Harry to keep her company during the long cold nights. Spacing out, it took a few pokes from Hermione to bring her out of her daze. “I apologize,” she professed, “That just sounded so lovely, it could make one quite envious.”

Luna’s support was genuine, but Hermione could tell there was a twinge of sorrow behind those words. “Is there something you would like to tell me?”, she asked. “No, there’s nothing to be done now,” sighed Luna, “I have no desire to split you apart, I only wish the two of you the best of days.” Luna was about to leave the table when Hermione snatched her sleeve. “Do you love him too?”, she asked bluntly. Luna confessed, “I think it’d be hard to find someone at this school who _didn’t_ fall for Harry Potter.” Hermione pondered what she could possibly do to help until she became stricken with a brilliant idea, “Do you have any free time on Wednesday?”

…

The Room of Requirement once used in preparation for war was now littered with soft beds and incense candles. Twin shower rooms connected to the main chamber on opposite sides, currently occupied by Hermione and Luna. The white-haired witch let the warm water flow down her body and wash her radiant hair. Her every inch was soothed as steam geysered above. She turned the facet off and stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. Luna walked to a corner of the bathroom and flicked her wand at the ceiling. Soon after, a hot-air spell torrented down on top of her and started blow-drying her hair.

She cast the spell again at the floor and quickly felt a breeze of wind shoot upward as if she were standing on a sidewalk vent. The two heaters worked together to dry Luna very quickly, but really, she did it because of the way the lower vent blew on her nethers. Luna sauntered into the main room with her bathrobe on and found Hermione adorned similarly, waiting for her on a giant mattress. She was the one who proposed that the two of them use the empty Room of Requirement for a spa day. Hermione looked at Luna, she was so beautiful with her freshly washed hair shining and matching the color of her bathrobe perfectly. It was a wonder why she was the one Harry had gotten pregnant first and not the drop dead gorgeous Luna.

The pair sat together, feeling a little anxious about what was to come next. Hermione took a deep breathe and undid her robe, exposing her soft, supple body to Luna. Following her example, Luna did the same, dropping her robe to the floor and letting her hair extended to the ground. “Oh horseplop,” exclaimed Luna, “Has it grown that long already? I swear, it feels like I have to cut it every other day to keep it from dragging on the floor.” Hermione couldn’t help but be a little repelled, she would’ve kill to have hair as amazing as hers and Luna just wanted to cut it off? That was too unrealistic for a school with dragons and trolls. Putting her rampant jealousy aside, Hermione crawled behind Luna and began messaging her shoulders. 

All of Luna’s woes evaporated from her head as her nerves loosened and limbered. She purred with delight while Hermione continued to work down her body. The wafting fumes of the incense clouded her mind and made her body shiver with ecstasy. Luna hadn’t noticed, but her nipples were beginning to bud and ripen until they sprouted into a full erection; the incense was working. Hermione shifted Luna onto her stomach and tossed her hair to the side. She trailed kisses down her backside, not a freckle or imperfection to be found. Her spine curved her body before jutting a plump ass in Hermione’s face. Luna’s bottom looked so ripe and juicy, Hermione grabbed each cheek and kneading it like dough. Ever the professional, Hermione resisted the urge to eat her ass right there and continued her job.

She descended Luna’s graceful legs and provided a deep-soul rub to her feet. Luna had no idea that Hermione was so good at this, she was enraptured by her technique. The frizzy-haired witch sat back on the bed and flipped Luna on her back. She laid down beside her and instructed Luna to stay still. Hermione flicked her wand on Luna and made her levitate into the air before lowering her down on top of her own body. Leaning over Luna’s shoulder, she whispered in her ear, “Now comes the best part.” Her hands snaked under Luna’s arms and gently fondled her chest. Luna’s body tingled all over as Hermione groped her sensitive breasts. She had never considered herself a bisexual, but perhaps exploring this path would be beneficial.

The molestation unfortunately ceased so Hermione’s hands could slope lower. They found their way to Luna’s abdomen and began working their magic. She started by rubbing her thumbs into her gut before pressing deeper to get right to the source. Luna felt all of her spiritual energy pool into the one area, almost like a non-penetrative acupuncture. Every tingle that coursed through her was racing to Hermione’s thumbs, focusing on her midriff with a specific purpose. She felt an uncomfortable twist in her pelvis, but she was too far gone to let Hermione know something was off. Luna bared through it without complaint just so she could feel the rest of this wonderful message. The twisting and the tingling offset each other, creating an equilibrium of bizarre ecstasy until…

Luna felt like something inside her popped; the pain was gone, but it was replaced by a sense of worry. Knowing her job was done, Hermione’s hands left the abdomen and rested by her side. “Hermione,” asked Luna, “What just-?” “It took me days to try and figure this out,” she said, almost seeming to ignore the question, “It certainly isn’t as fast-acting as Tonks’ charm, but it got’cha there.” “Got me where?”, Luna grew in nervousness. Hermione wiggled out from underneath Luna and jumped off the bed, “Prepped and primed and ready for swimmers,” she declared. Finally noticing the specific type of candles that surrounded them, Luna pieced together what Hermione had done; she’d just made her ovulate.

A week earlier, Hermione came to the unfortunate discovery that she simply wasn’t skilled enough to perform the Ovulation Incantation properly like her professor. However, she did manage to find a substitutional method that relied on lots of preparation in a calm environment. As if on cue, there came a knock at the door. Hermione excitedly skipped across the room while Luna despaired. There was only one person who could possibly be coming to join them in this scenario. Sure enough, Hermione opened the door to reveal Harry Potter, dashing as ever.

Harry had been expecting Hermione to be here for their “scheduled tutoring,” but it was Luna’s presence that was really confusing him. “What’s going on, Hermione?”, he asked. Luna piped in, “I do believe she’s tricked us both.” “Tricked?”, Hermione gasped, “I haven’t told a single lie to either one of you. The only lie here is the one that you two have been telling yourselves.” “What?”, he sputtered. “Luna, do you love Harry?”, asked Hermione. Luna looked up at Harry’s breathtaking eyes and could not deny, “Yes.” Hermione turned back to Harry, “And if given the chance, would you spend the rest of your life with Luna?”

He froze, any answer would end up badly hurting somebody. The truth was he loved both, but he couldn’t bare to devastate one over the other. Seeing the inner conflict on his face, Hermione clarified, “Okay, different question, do you want to fuck Luna?” “I-eh, I-eh,” Harry refused to give a straight answer. She circled around him seductively, “If you want to fuck her, then fuck her. What difference does it make if I watch?” With one flick of her wand, Harry’s clothes disappeared off of him, revealing his long penis in it’s flaccid state. “Oh, I forgot to mention,” she continued, “I did a number on her before you arrived, she got so hot and bothered that she dropped an egg.”

“A-A what?”, he prattled, a single twitch coming from his cock. She continued, “Yeah, if you were to have sex with her right now, she would assuredly get inseminated.” Luna curiously saw Harry’s penis twitch to life, surprising even Hermione. Getting an idea, she continued, “You would be pumping your _baby_ inside her.” “A ba-ba-“, he babbled, unable to contain his arousal. His penis started pre-cumming at the word “baby.” Hermione kept circling, “Yes, a _child_. You’d be putting a _child_ inside her.” His dick kept twitching and sputtering as she whispered in his ear, “No safety, no protection, one shot is all it would take. And when it happens, it’s locked. One mistake and she’d…be…DONE FOR!”

The man was about to cum right then and there if Hermione didn’t press her finger on his urethra. Satisfied with her work, Hermione said, “I’m pretty sure it’s clear by now what both of you want. I’m going to take another shower, if either of you want to…do anything while I’m gone, I guess I’ll have no way to sway you.” She strolled in the direction of the bathroom and left the two to decide for themselves. Luna and Harry were suddenly a pair of awkward teenagers, they didn’t say a word to each other while the sounds of the shower echoing in the back.

He sat next to her on the bed and contemplated what he wanted to do. When he did with Hermione, there was no plan; it was a happy accident. Now he would be doing it for the sole purpose of trying to consciously make a baby, it felt too…conclusive. This was a decision he had to make knowing the consequences of it. Luna timidly placed her hand on his shoulder, “I…admire you. More than any other man. You’re kind and considerate and…really really adorable. But you can also be really handsome. And..And..” She paused on that word for a while before Harry put his hand on her cheek, “Luna, do you want me to give you a child?” Luna ashamedly nodded.

Harry wrapped his arm around her back and gently lowered her onto the bed. He positioned himself over her, still a little nervous. “We could still back out at any time if we change our minds,” he assured her. Luna looked down at his dick pointed at her opening, steadily producing dollops of cum. “Your phallus is already excreting seed,” she pointed out, “I imagine it would be quite easy to inseminate me in this state.” “One thrust…,” he regarded. “…And no turning back,” she finished. “Luna,” whimpered Harry, “I just want to let you know that I..” He tried to find the words to express how much she meant to him, something poetic or moving, but without thinking, he said the first thing that popped into his head, “..love you.”

Immediately, Harry realized that was too general a phrase to convey his true feelings for her. Luna, on the other hand, was set for life. “I want to bring your child into this world,” she wailed as she grabbed his butt and slammed his dick inside her. “Mate with me! Mate with me!”, she’d said these words before, but now they had so much weight to them. Harry rutted Luna’s body with the express desire to see her belly swell with his child. Never before had he had so much purpose behind his thrusts. She felt his dick expanding her insides, knowing that it was meant to spread her open for his seed. Luna accepted her impending fate and moaned louder than she ever had before, hoping that maybe it would increase the quantity of his load.

This pseudoscience malarky bullcrap turned out to be 100% correct. Harry’s balls prepared to unload the largest nut of his life, knowing it had a mission to fulfill. He felt his imminent release, “It’s coming! I can’t stop it!” Luna was hearing music to her ears, spreading her legs as wide as they could on the off-chance that her instincts make her want to chicken out, setting it up so she couldn’t even if she wanted to. Harry kept chanting, “I wanna cum inside you. I wanna put my baby in you. I wanna…I wanna…brrreeeeeeddddd yooooouuuuuu.” He screamed as he ejected a release of legendary proportions right into her womb.

Luna was propelled to orgasmic heights, the intense warmth filling her vagina only bringing her joy. Already she could visualize his seed beginning to take root, turning her into a mother. She held his body close, if only to feel his big, hard cock inside her for a few seconds more before inevitably deflating. Her chest heaved from exhaustion as sweat rolled off her body. Harry pulled out and a flood of excess cum poured out her pussy, a testament to his hard work. Luna didn’t care how disgusting the two of them were, this was the happiest moment of her life.

Harry flopped his body on the bed beside her and pulled her in for a kiss, stroking her hair lovingly. He started imagining an adorable little girl with this hair, growing up curious and intelligent like her mother. Luna was more interested in baring an adventurous son with a noble heart who could sweep women off their feet like his father did her. They were so lost in each other’s eyes that they didn’t notice a third party join them on the bed. A dripping wet Hermione just out of the shower hovered over Luna’s face like a cat. “What a beautiful image,” she teased, “I mean, I feel like I should take _some_ of the credit fo-“ Luna shut Hermione up with a kiss.

She was on Cloud Nine and down to try anything at this point. Hermione resisted at first, but as the sensation overwhelmed her, she figured if she was going to kiss any girl, it probably would’ve been Luna anyway. The lip-locked pair leaned into the kiss, sensually surrendering themselves to passion. Harry got hard again, unable to contain himself at the image of his two lovers making out. He didn’t care if it was selfish, he had to get in on that action. He positioned Hermione on top of Luna so he could lick her snatch while fingering Luna. Prying herself from Luna, Hermione lobbed her voice to Harry, “I know what you’re trying to do, but I’ve got a better idea.” She rolled with Luna on the bed so she was on top, “You’ve got to eat her ass.”

Luna’s eyes widened with fear, she and Harry had never done anything with her rear before, anal or otherwise. Harry had to admit though, Luna did have an absolutely adorable butthole. He slipped his penis into Hermione first before lifting Luna’s torso up to the height of his mouth. Slowly easing his tongue into her rectum, Luna felt a slimy tentacle worm it’s way into her body, spreading a hole that was never meant to be spread. This time, it was Hermione who pulled Luna back into their kiss to calm her down. Their conjoined bodies resembled a right triangle as Harry thrusted into Hermione while wheelbarrowing Luna’s lower half. Luna couldn’t believe it, in a little less than an hour, she’d dabbed into lesbianism, explored an untouched region of her body, and conceived a child with Harry Potter. She considered stopping it here, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even if she _did_ end up regretting it later, she’d be a fool to not see this experience through.

Hermione and Luna’s tongues slathered inside their mouths, twisting and dancing like well-acquainted friends. Harry’s face was cushioned into Luna’s plump butt, pale as the moon and exquisite in it’s roundness. The girls interlocked their fingers with one another, giving in to their lust wholeheartedly and without shame. Luna’s rectum puckered and tightened around Harry’s tongue, unlocking pleasure never thought possible. Every flick of his organ reassured Luna that she made the right choice in picking the father of her child. The walls inside Hermione tightened harder, seeking release in whatever form she can find, be it from man or woman. She would cum soon, but the real question was who would make her cum first. 

Luna was faced with a similar query; making out with such an amazing woman like Hermione was wonderful, but Harry was giving her a run for her money. Harry himself could feel his balls ready to deposit a second load, all he cared about was making the two of them happy. The pair moaned in each other’s mouths, unwilling to let up for even a moment. Luna’s legs crossed and pinned his face to her ass while Hermione did similarly. They were barely holding on while the back of Harry’s balls tightened. In one brilliant moment, they all climaxed. Harry blasted the inside of Hermione with his seed while Luna came all over his chin. He carefully lowered Luna down on the bed and laid on his back between them, out of breath.

The two witches snuggled up with him, Hermione goaded, “I dare you to taste it,” referring to the liquid off Harry’s chin. Luna saw her own essence on his face and thought twice about it. However, curiosity got the better of her and she slowly extended her tongue to lap up the liquid. It cascaded on her tongue and slid down her throat, “That’s what your own pussy tastes like,” said Hermione. The brunette witch joined in and slurped some Lovegood juice, “You taste great.” Luna was inclined to agree. “To be fair,” piped up Harry, “Some of that may be mine.” The girls both looked at each other knowingly, “Then you have some,” and shoved their dolloped fingers into his mouth. 

He reacted like a baby trying to be fed, not wanting to partake in his own brand. Harry was unsuccessful in keeping it from his mouth, he reacted in disgust. “You tell me,” Hermione teased, “Is there a hint of salt in there? You afraid you just swallowed a future doctor?” “That’s fine,” said Luna, rubbing her stomach, “Why settle for a doctor when I could have a champion?” Harry placed his hand on her belly wistfully, “She’s going to be so beautiful.” “Look at you,” chimed Hermione, “Acting like you don’t already have two kids on the way.” He turned to her, “I’m sorry Hermione, you’re right. It’s just that..,” Harry’s face saddened, “..I never thought I was going to have a family.”

The atmosphere changed, neither of the girls realized how much being a father meant to him. He continued, “Tonks told me before the first day that she would be raising the child on her own. It hardly registered that I was a dad.” His face brightened up, “But I want to be there every second for you girls.” He hugged them both in his arms tight, “I’m so happy.” “I’ll say Mr. Fetish,” said Hermione, “We might have an epidemic on our hands if you’re _that_ into making babies.” “What are you saying?”, intrigued Luna. “I’m saying Harry should be careful where he sticks that thing, else we might not be the only ones with round bellies come graduation,” replied Hermione. The idea was too tempting, Harry’s dick rose again in response. “Quiet you,” Hermione lectured.

…

Later that night, as Luna laid alone in her own bed, one of Harry’s swimmers had pierced through. She went to sleep a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer to write than usual, I got a new job and haven't had a lot of free time. The frequency of these chapters might slow because of that, but keep in mind, I am aiming to finish this story. This is my most popular work, it's inspired me to keep writing, funny how that works.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and share this story.


	6. Shacking Up in the Shack

Despite Hermione’s warnings, Harry continued to fornicate with all the witches he could without concern or contraceptive. The redhead Susan Bones was quite the lovely lass and bountiful in bosom. The blonde Hannah Abbott had proved to be a fiery vixen in bed. Romilda Vane tried to drug him, so he just said “fuck it” and fucked her; good thing she was hot. He had gone through so many women that it was harder to keep track of who he _hadn’t_ been with. When he went into Tonks’ office for his “tutoring assignments,” he was surprised to hear a new name appear on the list. He couldn’t believe that he never realized, Cho had never stepped up until now.

Harry was a little excited, she was his first crush, and he was finally going to have the chance to enact on his feelings from forever ago. The orders instructed Harry to arrive at the Quidditch field and to “bring something nice to wear.” On the selected day, he trotted down to the stadium and waited in the dead middle of the large arena. After a few minutes, a shy figure stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him. “It’s nice to see you today,” she said, timidly. Harry replied back, “You look nice too.” Cho blushed, she felt a small amount of shame, having to use scholarly excuses just to meet up with a boy.

All the times he caught himself staring at her during his adolescence flooded back to him. Being of asian decent, there truly was no one else like her in the entire school. Her long, black hair draped down the sides of her exquisite face, her piercing eyes could give a basilisk a run for it’s money, and her smile had him with butterflies in his stomach. She had a slim figure, which gave her a dainty, almost fragile appearance; a cunning deception to those who knew her well. It was almost a dream come true for Harry to finally spend time with her, even if he had to be on his best behavior.

The girl swallowed her pride and spoke, “I guess..I’m in charge of this evening.” “Anything you want,” he said, “So long as it fits under the blanket of reproductive education.” Cho closed her eyes in anticipation and nervously extended her arm to his. She felt her fingers brush against his and grasped hold, opening her eyes to see that, yes, she was holding his hand. This power was too dangerous for one person to have alone, the ability to hold hands with a boy any time she wanted, it felt improper in a good way. She squeezed his hand tighter, her entire face turning red as she indulged in her perversion.

Cho had heard all the tales from her classmates about Harry’s sexual prowess and it intimidated her. Having little experience with boys, it created an image of raw masculinity and unprecedented vigor in her head. This pinnacle of wizard-kind was her toy for the next 8 hours, and she was going to hold the shit out of those hands. She spun as best she could a justification for why this could technically counts as a health lesson, “I-um..feel it would be best to..experience signs of affection in order to..better understand relationships..which are crucial for reproduction…obviously.” Harry found it a little odd that her ambition was so low, but he was to follow the ladies’ lead and let _her_ dictate where the night went.

“Well, we’re holding hands. Now what do we do?”, asked Harry. Cho couldn’t believe how easy this was, he was obligated to do whatever she said. “I believe we should..sit together for a while..and talk,” she replied. The two of them sat in the bleachers of the empty Quidditch stands and talked to each other about basically nothing. Minutes passed like seconds as Harry and Cho shared stories and occurrences that happened to them. A little way in, Cho pulled out a basket she had prepared and presented two sandwiches. They partook in the afternoon snack and continued chatting for the next few hours. When the sun began to set, Cho thanked Harry for his time and walked back to the castle by herself.

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened by this encounter. The next one didn’t fare that much better. A week later, Cho asked for another session with Harry at the Bridge. It was a pleasant meeting that ended similarly with her waving goodbye and being on her merry way. This continued for a month as Cho progressively got braver, if you could call it that. Her hand holding evolved into a hug before moving on to a pinky swears and nose nuzzles. There was even one time where Cho found the nerve to give Harry a peck on the cheek, truly scandalous.

Anybody could tell that she was just gaming the system for dates, essentially renting a boyfriend. One day at the Owlery, Harry tried subtlety putting some ideas in her head, “Are you sure you need more practice with the affection _basics_?” “Oh yes, you’re an amazing tutor,” she said, “Really, you’ve helped me quite a lot, but I think I still need more time understanding these certain aspects.” Growing impatient, Harry pressed, “I’m just saying, if you stay in this area for so long, you’ll never get to learn about…advanced affection.” Cho’s face went beat red, she would die of embarrassment if she tried to kiss Harry. What if she messed up so horribly that he never wanted to see her again? She couldn’t allow that to come to pass.

“No, I’m comfortable where I am,” she asserted. Harry knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to push the topic on someone who didn’t feel ready, but even gentlemen have a limit for bullshit. Getting an idea, he strained, “My word, it’s so hot, do you mind if I aired myself out a little?” “O-okay I guess,” answered Cho, a little weary. “Thanks,” said Harry as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealing his defined abs. He let his shirt loosely hang open while continuing to chat with Cho like nothing was wrong. The girl’s eyes were transfixed on his impossibly gorgeous muscles, counting each one individually.

“You know what, it just looks weird like this,” said Harry, “I’m going take the whole thing off.” He flexed the shirt off his body and let it drop to the ground, exposing his lean back. Before she knew it, Cho was getting a private strip-tease. The topless Harry Potter gave a giant sigh of relief as he sat on the steps to the lower levels, “You would not believe how hot it can get for me this time of year.” It didn’t matter what he said, Cho couldn’t hear him over the sound of her own heartbeat. She looked up and down the adonis’ body, marveling at his broad shoulders, salivating at his bulging pecs, growing moist from his…

‘Oh my god,’ Cho screamed internally. She only glanced over it with her eyes, but looking back, there was clearly a pronounced bulge in Harry’s jeans. And if she wasn’t mistaken, there was also a tip poking out from the top. He caught her staring, “Oh that, that’s just my penis. I’m sure you’ve seen it a couple times in class.” “I tend to…look away during those parts,” she confessed. “Ooooooh, so you’ve never actually seen it before,” Harry intrigued, “Would you like to see it?” She instinctively shook her head in fear. He shrugged, “I suppose you’re right, no use in taking it out if you can’t put it back in _the box_.”

The metrosexual marvel had Cho by the balls, well, in a manner of speaking. His gaze beckoned her to his side like a snake charmer. “Wait,” she yelped, “I mean, is it..painful?” “Yes,” Harry said, “You see, with jeans this tight, my balls are getting crushed. It’s so uncomfortable, you can’t begin to imagine.” “Would it help if I..let them out for a little bit?”, she offered. “Would you?”, he said seductively, “Oh, that would be so helpful.” She extended her digits and fiddled with his belt, ‘It’s okay Cho,’ she internalized, ‘It’s just helping out a friend in a medical emergency.’

As she continued working his fly, Harry moaned, “Oh yes, I can’t wait for they’re _release_.” ‘Focus Cho,’ she demanded of herself, ‘You’re not doing anything dirty. All you’re doing is letting his private parts breathe. Harry’s a friend, a classmate, he’s…’ She stretched his boxers past his balls and watched his penis jut out like an ivory tower, ‘..a man,’ she concluded in awe. Cho could see every pulsing vein and velvety texture up close, his spongy head was flushed with blood and leaked fluid from it’s tip. She couldn’t help but start cradling it, feeling it’s warmth and inhaling it’s musk. Her hand moved on it’s own and found it’s way to his girth, lazily pumping it up and down his length.

“Cho,” he poked her out of her daze, “You’re stroking my cock.” Only now realizing it to be true, she reeled back in shame. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” apologized Cho. “Don’t be, it felt good,” he said. Recognizing that she had gained the man’s favor, she muttered, “Would you like me to keep going?” “I would,” he said. Cho didn’t know what to do, this certainly felt like taking advantage of her friend, but he also just said he wanted her to continue. Settling her internal struggle, she justified it as simply helping a friend find relief in an orthodox way. After all, his pants were still technically around his waist, that had to count for something.

She gingerly wrapped her fingers back around his member and began stroking. Harry felt all that tension over not getting nookie melting away; blue-balled for a month and finally he was getting some action from her. He relaxed his muscles and got situated, this nut was a long time coming, but it’s gonna be worth it. Feeling no need to show off or endure for extended periods of time, he dropped his inhibitions and allowed his orgasm to come naturally. He wouldn’t fight it, he wouldn’t hold it back; there was no such thing as premature, whatever happens happens.

All this time, Cho watched Harry’s face moan every so often, an affirmation that she was doing her job correctly. She wanted to help Harry with his problem, but at the same time, she genuinely wanted to know how a penis worked. Tonks had tried to explain it in class many times, but Cho still couldn’t quite wrap her head around it. Ironically, she was probably the only student who needed legitimate tutoring for it’s intended purpose. She felt his cock throb in her hand, responding in kind to her strokes; Cho was thrilled that she could be of such help to Harry. 

Cho’s hand felt too good, Harry could tell his release was nigh. Leaning back and letting the rush take him away, he burst rope after rope of hot gooey semen with a hearty groan. The shock and surprise made Cho screech in panic, the sudden discharge giving her a fright. She watched as Harry expunged his seed from his balls vigorously. The girl swelled with shame and embarrassment, having pushed herself onto him and taken advantage of his disposition. He sighed, “That felt sooo g-“ Before he could finish, Cho bolted for the stairs and ran away in tears. Harry knew he’d gone too far and tried to run after her, only to find she was already gone, leaving him spent and mournful at his actions.

Harry didn’t hear from Cho for the next couple weeks, and honestly, he felt he deserved it. How could he betray her trust like that? It was just awful. He insisted that tutoring being suspended until further notice as penance. For a while, Tonks’ classes were a solo act, teaching the students about the inner workings and generally being less entertaining without Harry. Some of the girls thought it was unfair to them for him to suddenly drop-out unannounced, but the wiser ones could tell he was deeply troubled and felt it best to keep their distance. To force himself onto someone as innocent as Cho, his first love, Harry was ashamed of himself.

…

One dreary day, Harry was walking alone down the streets of Hogsmede, trying to enjoy himself. It wasn’t busy, what with the weather being so terrible today. He was hoping to get a bite to eat and maybe even find a newspaper that hadn’t been sold yet. Slogging along, he failed to notice as his path crossed with that of a familiar face. “Um..hey,” said Cho. “Y-Yes?”, Harry replied. The meeting couldn’t have been more awkward for the both of them. “I..uh, needed to get something from here,” she said. He responded, “And I..uh..” Suddenly, dark grey clouds rolled in and the sounds of thunder filled the sky above.

It began to rain. Hard. They went from perfectly dry to soaked in a few seconds. Harry’s first instinct was to shield Cho with his coat and run them to the nearest shelter. Locating a pub, he furiously banged on the door, but no one answered. Fiddling with the knob, he found the door to be locked despite all the lights still being on inside. Giving up, he ran Cho with him to the next closest building and found the door to be locked there as well. They continued from door to door, getting more and more frustrated that everyone in town seemed to have up and vanished. He pointed his wand to the sky to see if he could just disperse the clouds, but they didn’t seem to budge.

As the rain kept piling on their clothes, Harry was running out of options. Cho shivered from the cold and rubbed her nose, giving a soft ‘Ach-oo.’ Harry knew he had no choice; with the castle too far a trek, the closest place they could go to for safety was the Shrieking Shack. The journey was dreadful, their shoes were ankle-deep in rainwater as they trounced across the marsh. Approaching the entrance, Harry shouldered the door open just in case this one was also miraculously locked. Their garments dripped everywhere as they shuffled into the dry sanctuary miserably.

Trembling, Cho pulled out her wand and cast a heat charm on herself, her clothes magically dried. Doing the same, Harry reasoned, “Well, we may be safe now, but I still think we should wait for the storm to let up before leaving. Rain this hard usually doesn’t last long, so it should end pretty soon.” He tried his best to be civil despite knowing how tense the situation was. Neither of them wanted to bring up the incidence at the Owlery for different reasons. Eventually, it was Cho who swallowed her pride and spoke first, “I’m sorry.” Harry did not expect those words out of her mouth. “It was wrong of me to force myself onto you like that,” she continued, “If you hate me, I understand. I just can’t take the silence anymore.”

He couldn’t have been more confused, “Why are _you_ apologizing? You’re completely faultless.” “Don’t say that,” she protested, “I feel terrible enough as it is, I don’t need you excusing my behavior like it was nothing.” “ _I_ was the one who took advantage of _you_ ,” Harry countered, “I thought you didn’t want to see me again.” “Of course I love you-I mean, wanted to see y-I mean…oh no,” she tripped over her words before sighing. Without thinking, she’d confessed her love at the worst possible time, and now, surely, he was going to steer clear of her forever.

She braced herself for the worst reaction, when instead, he stepped forward and hugged her. “Did I do this to you?”, he asked. Cho nodded her head solemnly, “I have..trouble speaking..when I’m around you,” she admitted. “You wanna know something,” he leaned in, “I love you, too.” Goosebumps coursed over Cho’s skin when he said that, she couldn’t believe he would return her affection in kind. He continued, “Which is why I want to give control over to you. Anything that happens in this shack, stays in this shack. You know, like the first few times.”

Breaking away, Cho thought to herself. He was right, this would be the perfect place to be alone with Harry, but could she work up the nerve. As she thought, the sounds of the rain pattering on the roof soothed her; gave her a sense of ease. Cho always loved the rain, it was an indescribable joy when she was a child to hear the storm outside her window at night as she doused to sleep. The smell was more pleasant than any perfume and the cool wafts of air brought comfort in ways she thought she was alone in. Making up her mind, she opened the windows of the main room, letting the rushing storm sound echo all around.

The draft rolled in and brought a chilly scent of freshness. “There,” she pointed to the middle of the room, “I want you to take me there.” “I don’t get it,” he confessed. “I like rain,” she responded in kind. Shrugging, Harry laid on the wooden floor of the shack stiff as a board. Even with a willing participant, Cho was still shy about showing off her body. “I promise not to look,” he said, covering his eyes. “Thank you,” she said. “Even though I’m already getting hard thinking about it,” he flirted back. Indeed, Cho watched as the crotch of his pants grew larger. She focused back on the task at hand.

Article by article, piece by piece, Cho slowly stripped herself of her attire until she was completely nude. Getting bolder, she instructed, “Keep those eyes closed,” and toyed with the buttons on his shirt. She then proceeded to pull Harry’s shirt off his body, exposing the same impressive physique she saw weeks ago. Moving down to his waist, she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Removing his shoes, she dragged the final piece of clothing off Harry’s body, leaving him in a state of undress. “Am I allowed to open my eyes yet,” he asked. Cho thought about it for a second, “Mmmmm, no.”

“Oh, come on,” he whined. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she instinctually apologized. Realizing his mistake, he backtracked, “No no no, you’re good. I just got…greedy is all. You’re right, this is your session, you get to set the conditions.” “Session?”, she puzzled, “You do remember this isn’t an official tutoring, right?” “Sorry,” affirmed Harry, “Force of habit. Please continue.” Keeping his eyes shut, Harry lay still and waited for Cho to make the first move. Easing closer, she brushed his penis with her hand, re-familiarizing herself with his body. Cho crawled over Harry’s torso and hovered over his face. He looked so helpless and vulnerable, the power over him made her dizzy thinking about what she could do to him.

His lips looked so inviting, she inched her face into his to the point she could feel his breath on her cheek. Mustering all her bravery, she pressed her lips into his and savored the feeling. Her first kiss and she didn’t even faint. It was like magic, for lack of a better term. Lowering herself down on him, Harry could feel two wonderful balloons squish down on his chest. He wished he could take but one look at her assuredly amazing pair, but he knew this was a big step for Cho and refused to take control away from her while she was doing so well. This was meant to be a spiritual journey, she would have to find herself in the passion before he could join her.

Harry’s rock-hard prick was pushing against her stomach, begging for attention. As it so happens, Cho had needs too, and they were screaming for her to ram that thing inside her. She knew that it was unladylike to pounce on a man like some crazed wild-woman, but the drive to do just that was slowly winning out. Her fears of what it would feel like to lose her virginity swirled in her mind. Cho knew that she was going to get nowhere fast if she let her worries keep her from potentially enjoying herself. She sat up, raised her groin above his cock, aimed it for her pussy, and sat back down on it in quick succession; all so that she wouldn’t have time for second thoughts.

“OWWWWWWWWWW,” she screeched from the pain. Taking the entire length inside her in one fell swoop was not a smart move. Concerned, Harry immediately asked, “Do you need help?!” “NO!”, screamed Cho, covering his face to make sure he couldn’t see her, “Stay where you are!” She gritted her teeth and look down, Cho saw the blood trickle out of her from where her hymen was split in twain. There was definitely a sense of loss, but if it meant she was finally a real woman, then it was worth it. Letting the soreness pass, Cho started easing her body on his cock like a hobble horse.

It still didn’t feel good, but it didn’t feel excruciating anymore. She grabbed his shoulders and rocked her pelvis into his dick, getting a feel of how this was suppose to work. “Hey, I can’t tell what you’re thinking like this,” he said, still having his eyes closed, “Can you tell me if your feeling good?” “Better than before at least,” she exerted, “Give me a minute, I think I’m finally getting something.” Harry sat back and enjoyed the ride. He had to admit, the storm did bring a unique atmosphere he hadn’t known before, and the blindness gave a feeling of uncertainty that forced him into a fun, submissive role. 

Cho was getting into the groove; with the pain all but gone, she believed everything was falling into place. Not only was she enjoying herself, but she was pretty sure Harry was too. The way he moaned her name as she rode him like a stud, Cho’s heart skipped a beat every time. She handed her virginity over to him on a silver platter, embracing his girth with open arms and spread legs. The feeling of fullness guided her to euphoria and made her yipe with every prodding of her cervix. While not normally on his back during sex, Harry did his best to thrust upward in tandem with Cho’s rocking.

The smell of the rain overwhelmed her senses while the draft made her body tingle with goosebumps. Her walls wrapped lovingly around his cock and pumped him for everything he had. Harry could feel himself ready to blow at any moment and gritted his teeth to last just a bit longer. The patter of the rain drowned out their groans and wails as Cho’s loins gripped tighter and tighter, begging for release. No longer able to fight the inevitable, Harry came and spread his seed like a fire hose. The climax set her off and made her body clench up, wringing his cock even further. Her juices flowed her sopping puss and pooled with excess semen onto Harry’s crotch.

Catching his breath, Harry wheezed, “I kept my promise…can I look now?” Feeling he deserved it after being so good, she told him he may. He opened his eyes, finally able to witness the magnificent nude form of Cho Chang. His sight started at her face and descended down, analyzing her every curve. Her breasts were plump and perky without a hint of sag, her pale skin covered every inch of her body, and her elegant legs were a marvel unto themselves. She was just as beautiful as he thought she would be. Cho made an awkward face and Harry asked what was wrong. She pointed down, leading him to discover he had accidentally gotten hard again from looking at her.

Unable to contain himself, Harry say up and kissed Cho on her thin lips. Realizing that might have been too forceful, he backed away, only for her to pull his head back into it. He couldn’t have been any stiffer. Cho pried herself off his erection and stood up, “Thank you Harry. I’m not sure I would’ve been able to do this without your help.” She helped him to his feet and hugged him tight. Once again, that naughty knob was distracting them from their embrace with an uncomfortable lump. “That’s not going away any time soon,” she sighed. “Speaking of which,” Harry added, watching the storm.

Despite all the time that passed, it still wasn’t going down. It didn’t look any lighter either, Harry dreaded that they might have to board up for the night if this keeps going. He requested, “Can you help me close the windows?” Cho obliged and walked to the glass, closing it while Harry went to the other side of the room to do the same. Using their wands, they made the interior more livable, dusting the furniture and repairing the dilapidated bed. Eventually, they made a serviceable shelter inside the Shack for the two of them to take cover in. Acknowledging a job well done, Harry went to pick up his clothes and put them back on.

Before he could, Cho tugged on his arm sheepishly and asked, “Do you mind if we try something?” She was irresistibly cute, Harry responded, “Well sure, what did you have in mind?” “Follow me,” she instructed, and she led him to the door. Opening it, she flicked her wand and a spiral of magic shoot out before ascending into the clouds above. She then stuck her hand out into the rain and waited, slowly, she felt the temperature of the rain change from cold to lukewarm. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the rain, letting the water douse her like a shower.

Harry was astonished at what he was seeing, “What are you doing?”, he shouted over the downpour. She looked back, “Come on, join me.” “But I’m naked..you’re naked..we’re both totally naked!”, he sputtered, “What if somebody sees us?” “There’s nobody for miles out here,” she argued, “Besides, the brave Harry Potter shouldn’t be afraid of a little rain.” He was taken aback by how bold she had become in such a short amount of time. “Alright,” he said, “I’m coming out.” Harry covered his groin as he bared himself to the elements. This felt nothing like what he did with Luna, at least there he wasn’t soaking wet like an animal. Cho extended her hand and escorted Harry across the yard, squishing their toes in the mud where they tread.

“You really do like rain,” he continued to shout. “I’ve never done this before,” she cried back, “But I’ve always wondered what it would be like.” “Having sex in the rain?”, he asked. Cho stopped in her tracks and turned to him, “Making love in the rain,” she corrected before wrapping her arms around him. She lathered his back with warm rainwater and scrubbed it into his hair, getting him scruffy and mangy-looking. Figuring he might as well get into it, Harry wormed his hand around back and grabbed Cho’s butt cheek. Getting inspired, he dipped her like a ballroom dancer so he could squeeze her titty and work her ass at the same time. Cho couldn’t have been more turned on.

Spying an old, worn fence on the property, Cho got up and led Harry there. She approached the fixture and leaned her back against it while also leaning her arms over it for support. Cho spread herself against a post with open legs, “You know what to do,” she told Harry. With the rain pouring down her body, hugging her curves and flowing along her breasts, she was too alluring for Harry to possibly say no. He inched closer to her, angling his cock in preparation. The man didn’t stop inching forward as he slid his dick inside her. She grimaced, adjusting to his size yet again. The woman looked up and saw his intimidating aura within the storm. He latched his hands onto the fence and bent his pelvis back before slamming it back in.

If this woman wanted a wild man, she was going to get it. Harry was motivated to fuck Cho with as much strength as humanly possible. It started slow, but the frequency of his slams quickened. Their wet flesh slapped together with ever thrust, emphasizing the power the young, virile wizard had in him. Cho had no pain, no doubt, no fear, this was nothing like the first time. She felt like something had just been unlocked within her, a bestial desire which could never be truly quenched. Her mind was flooded by thoughts of longing for his dick going in and out, emptying her and filling her, over and over again. Nothing else mattered in this moment, just the pleasure and the ecstasy.

Harry relentlessly backed her against the post, digging his feet into the mud as he did so. By now, Cho’s legs couldn’t stop spasming; she did her best to hold herself up with her arms, but the majority of her weight was being held by Harry’s cock. There was no time to take his hands off the fence and hold her, that would be time wasted not fucking her. He was honestly getting a bit scary with how primal he was, but that was just what Cho liked. She screamed his name to the heavens, not caring if anyone did hear her or not. There was no way she could go back to holding hands after this, she needed cock in her life; she needed Harry’s cock in her life, constantly.

The force of the slams was starting to crack the foundation of the fence. Cho’s insides and Harry’s length were a perfect fit when he went balls deep. It was almost as if they were made were one another’s genitals. Harry felt a swelling in his balls and knew the time was nigh. He thrust harder and faster to milk it out as soon as possible. “I’m gonna cum,” he gritted through his teeth, “I’m gonna fucking cum.” “Give me to me, you bastard,” she cried without thinking. Just like that, he grunted hard and bust a nut inside Cho. His dick spasmed so intense, it practically vibrated while he shooting his load.

The two of them were exhausted. Cho continued to have shaky legs and Harry was just tried enough to lean against her for support, making the fence finally break. Harry landed on top of Cho with a big “OOF”, the fence battered to pieces. “I’m sorry, are you all right?”, he immediately checked. Though slightly weak from the sex, Cho gave a thumbs-up and pulled Harry’s head in for another big kiss. Harry propped her up to her feet, before decided the gentlemanly thing was the better approach and carried her in his arms. “Oh, you’re so strong,” she teased, fiddling with his hair. She didn’t care if all the other girls had their way with him, tonight, he was all her’s.

It’s late at night, and Harry and Cho were just about ready to go to sleep in the Shrieking Shack. Cho had to admit, she felt a perverted sense of glee with the prospect of literally sleeping with Harry. Without any pajamas, they crawled into bed naked together. Cho was warm and snug in the bed, she loved warm beds, almost as much as rain. Harry piped up, “Hey.” “Yeah,” she said. “You were fantastic,” he praised, “I never knew you had it in you.” She thought about all the progress she’d made today, “Well, I guess I had to make up for all the lost time on all that kindergarten stuff, right?”, said Cho. Harry wrapped his body around her’s so they stayed warm, “Truth be told, I do like holding hands with you.”

An internal squee rang in Cho’s head, Harry truly was the perfect man. Lying in bed, hearing the house settle, another thought alarmed her, “I just remembered, isn’t this place supposed to be haunted?” With no candles or lights in the house, it was incredibly spooky at night for the superstitious. “Nah, that was a Dumbledore rumor,” he played down, “Long story, go to sleep.” “But what if it’s true?”, she stressed. Harry sat up, “Is it going to keep you up all night?” “Maybe,” she shamefully admitted, pulling the covers over her eyes. “Well, I guess the only way we’re gonna be able to scare off the ghosts is if we wail louder than they do,” he said, positioning himself on top of her, “Or I could fuck you unconscious.” “I am okay with either option,” Cho said bluntly.

…

Meanwhile, just along the edge of the forest, Hermione was peering through a pair of binoculars. “Okay, I’m calling it a night, I think they got it out of their system,” she said to a trio of other witches. “Aw jeez,” “Finally!”, “Why is she so important?”, they all said over one another. Hermione responded to the last one, “Big softy had a crisis after supposedly breaking his first love’s heart. Whatever the case, he’s bound to be back in business after that.” “I hope so,” said Katie Bell, “I’ve been going crazy all weak without his dick.”

“Should I turn the storm charm off?”, asked Parvati Patil. “Nah, I think they’re going for another round. Better to encourage a few more sessions just in case,” Hermione elaborated, “Besides, it’ll wear off by morning anyway.” Lavender Brown yawned, “I never knew this plan was gonna be…sOooooooo long. Or wet.” “Well, that’s your fault for going out in the rain to stick your tongue out,” said Katie. The girls walked back to the castle, leaving Cho and Harry to fuck their doubts away. True to his word, Harry did fuck Cho into unconsciousness to finally get some sleep.

Two days later, Tonks announced Harry’s return to the class. The students couldn’t have been more pleased to hear, especially one previously-timid witch in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, remember when I said that not every chapter would be long. Well, guess what, I'm an idiot. Cho needed space to breathe and room to establish herself. Less comedy and more drama in this one, I promise the next chapter will be much more light-hearted.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and share the story.


	7. Debauchery in the Bathroom

Reception of Harry’s comeback had gone over well with the others. If anything, some of them got more intense and strange with their requests. Angelina Johnson insisted Harry shove a broom up her ass, Susan Bones was ecstatic to try some naked Yoga, and the list of things that Lavender Brown wanted to do was enormous. Everyone wanted time with him and it was getting exhausting to deal with the backlog of work. When he first agreed to Tonks’ proposal of being the Health Class Assistant Teacher, he had no idea that it would be so taxing. Harry needed a nice, relaxing spot to calm his nerves and take his mind off his responsibilities. Fortunately, being Quidditch captain, he knew just the place.

Arriving at the Prefect’s Bathroom, Harry discarded his clothes, not even bothering to cover up with a robe. He had long since gotten used to other people seeing his schlong at the bathroom thanks to the charms cast within it. It was decided a while ago that all Prefects and Quidditch Captains who entered would be “drive-less,” rendering them civil while bathing. Additionally, all recollections of their time at the bath thereafter would be remembered as clinical rather than provocative. The staff at Hogwarts were required to place said charms on this room after the multiple offenses. It seemed that the original crafters of the room did not account for the hormonal tendencies that might occur when naked teenagers are left alone in a room together.

Harry could already hear the sounds of another girl currently using the pool. Probably Hannah or Hermione, and despite his relations with the two, he could not have been more flaccid. Even before his Eighth year, he had seen the two of them nude before while bathing, but never did he truly grasp the novelty until recently. He was thankful that never once did he find himself in the company of Pansy Parkinson, that witch (In this context, ‘witch’ being in reference to the fact that she was a nasty, loathsome person and not just that she was a literal witch). In any case, Harry rounded the corner and found the gigantic grounded tub along with it’s occupant. He flinched in surprise, not expecting to ever find _her_ here.

“Daphne?!”, yelped Harry. The man caught only a glimpse of her enormous breasts bobbing in the water before she screeched and covered them with her arms. “Harry!”, she cried, “I didn’t know anyone would be coming this late.” Although curious about how someone who was neither a Head Girl or Captain had access to the bath, Harry was too distracted by how beautiful she was to question it. Getting a hold of himself, Harry turned around to give her privacy, “Sorry, you can finish whenever you want. I’m leaving.” “Wait!”, she shouted, making Harry stop in his tracks. Being a little playful, Daphne said, “You could…join me if you wanted.”

“I mean, it’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before,” she said, referring back to their three-way with Hermione. Moving her arms to her sides, Daphne gestured for him to join her enticingly. Not wanting to keep a lady waiting, Harry turned back around and slipped into the tub across from her. He could see her entire magnificent body in plain view. The way her buxom figure curved into a natural hourglass with a choice ass and perfectly round breasts made Harry feel tense in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. At least in this bath. “Oh, don’t be so shy, let’s close the distance a little,” teased Daphne as she swam the length of the pool to sit beside him.

Being up close, he got an nice view at her legendary rack inches away from his face. His eyes were transfixed as she leaned against him, mashing her boob into his arm. The way her nipples poked out made him want to squeeze them so hard. He looked up into her eyes to find she was intimately close to him. She said, “You know, seeing your face up-close, I never did realize just how handsome you were til now.” Her flattery did things to his body, and in no time, his member breeched the surface of the water. Daphne could see that her allure had made Harry rock hard, his tip poking out like an tiny island in a vast ocean.

Harry also saw his erection and promptly became confused. “Okay, wait a second, why do I have this?”, he said, pointing at his dick. Getting annoyed, Daphne remarked, “Did you really just say that?” “No, I’m serious,” he persisted, “Why am I getting aroused? That shouldn’t be possible in this room, there are charms and everything.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she conversed, “I’ve been peckish ever since I got here.” His curiosity peaked, Harry asked, “Speaking of which, how did you get access to this room?” “Pansy told me,” explained Daphne, “She’s been sneaking the password to all her friends.”

“Of course she does,” he said, throwing up his hands in frustration, “Of course she doesn’t take any of this Prefect stuff seriously.” Daphne added, “Not sure what that has to do with your hard-on though. Are you sure this place is charmed?” “Yes,” he insisted, “And even if you weren’t a Prefect, you still shouldn’t..be…” His eyes widened, the solution suddenly becoming clear in his mind. “All these charms, and it’s been broken so easily,” he irked, slapped his forehead in disbelief, “The tunnel-vision is staggering.” “What are you on about?”, fumed Daphne. “You’re not a Prefect,” Harry exhaled, “The charm only targets Prefects and Quidditch Captains.”

He began to chuckle, “I cannot believe that nobody thought this through.” Harry had a full-on giggle-fit while Daphne remained perplexed, “But that still doesn’t explain why _you_ aren’t effected.” Winding down, Harry panted, “Angelina’s been Captain for the past few weeks since I halted my extracurricular activities. I must not be back in the system yet.” Regaining his composure, even he was surprised at how long he laughed at that. Resuming her seduction, she said, “So what you’re saying is, this could be the only time we’re allowed to have fun in here.” She was more interested in restarting their fun than mulling over magical rules any longer.

“I suppose you’re correct,” he poised, leaning in close to her face, “What did you have in mind?” Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Daphne extended her hand behind Harry and wormed it around his waist. She clutched his dick in her hand and began pumping. Harry groaned with pleasure and formulated an idea of his own. Tilting further, he placed his lips on her’s before prying them open and slipping his tongue inside. Daphne found the invasion quite pleasant and returned the favor with her own tongue, continuing to stroke his cock the entire time. His hand reached her flushed nethers and gently pet them, making her moan in his mouth.

The warm water soothed their souls while their bodies cried for more. Harry drove his fingers deeper into Daphne, plunging her depths and making the girl quiver. Her hand jerked his length faster, desperate to see him shoot his seed sky-high. The two acted as a self-sustained cumming machine, feeding off each other’s work to give their partner pleasure. Daphne kept her eyes trained on the tip of his cock, she wanted to see what it looked like when that massive load erupted. Rummaging through her mouth, Harry discovered to his wondrous delight that a woman’s tongue could, indeed, taste like peppermint.

He felt like he could kiss her for hours, shame then that his time of arrival was fast approaching. Daphne’s chasm gripped tighter around Harry’s digits, searching for anything sturdy enough to gnaw on. They were both on the verge of orgasm, tensing up and clinging to one another. Pleasure shoot up Daphne’s back, making her gush like a broken fire hydrant. Sheseized up so hard that she almost forgot to watch Harry’s orgasm. His cum violently burst out of his dick in long rope-like strands, arcing right over their heads and spatting the ceiling above them. Feeling the wave wash over her, Daphne slid her body back into the water with an elevated sigh. Her arm grabbed Harry and pulled him in for a soggy snuggle.

In this brief moment, she looked like a normal girl and not the untouchable paragon of purity that she’d been sold as. He kissed Daphne on the cheek and made her blush. They’d only gotten settled in the water for a few seconds when they heard the bathroom door creak open. Panicked, Daphne’s first instinct was to dive below the water and hide. Confused, Harry asked, “What are you doing?” Daphne popped up and shushed him, “No one can know about us.” He was still confused, but the dread in her voice made him understand that whatever was bothering her, it meant a lot and decided to play along. She dove back under and lied perfectly still.

Harry acted quickly and released a special valve, filling the tub with soap bubbles in the hope that it would provide cover without looking too suspicious. Thankfully, the bubbles hid Daphne just in time before a stark naked Hermione and Hannah rounded the corner. The two prefects of their respective houses were looking for a relaxing dip in the tub before going to bed. Looking at them now, Harry truly realized just how much the charm had been clouding his mind up til now. They were gorgeous, and the idea of being naked in a tub with two hot chicks was putting him on edge. “Oh, hey Harry,” greeted Hermione, uncharacteristically reserved about his state of undress. “I hope you don’t mind us joining you this late,” said the blonde Hannah Abbott.

He did his best to keep calm and pretend he was still under the charm’s effects, “Of course not.” Undeterred, the two stepped into the tub and sat right beside Harry on either side, forcing Daphne between Harry’s legs to keep her presence hidden. With the soapy water, Daphne was forced to close her eyes and cut off her vision. It also quickly became apparent to her that she did not think this plan through at all and was running low on air. She communicated her situation to Harry by touching his leg with her finger and drawing the letters, A I R, trusting that he would _feel_ what she wrote and piece the word together.

Thinking fast, Harry slyly slipped his hand under the water, felt for her Daphne’s forehead, and wrote, T R U S T M E, before stepping out of the tub. Daphne was in a panic; now she was blind, running low on air, and potentially left behind. She had no choice but to have faith in Harry and believe that he will come through somehow. “Where are you going?”, asked Hannah. He hastily responded, “I just need to get something and I’ll be right back.” Harry power-walked to where he left his clothes, knowing that was where he left his wand. Pilfering through his pants and successfully located the item, only to notice a new problem; how in the world was he going to sneak it past the girls while also completely naked.

Moments later, Hannah and Hermione saw Harry casually walk back to the pool with nothing in hand. “Sorry, thought I had it with me, guess I didn’t bring it after all,” he vaguely explained the non-existent away, “It was stupid anyway, doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything.” Just out of the girls’ sight, Harry had clenched his wand between his buttocks. Unfortunately, that would only get him so far, as they would clearly notice the protrusion from his ass if he got any closer. Scanning the area, Harry searched for anything else that would draw their attention away from him, if for but a brief moment. Looking at Hermione, Harry was struck with inspiration: play to their vanity.

“Hermione, have your breasts been getting bigger lately?”, he pointed. “I know, right,” she responded, checking out her mammaries, “The pregnancy has been doing all kinds of things to my body.” While Hermione and Hannah were busy analyzing her body, Harry stealthily sat back in the tub without anyone noticing the wand. Reaching for his behind, he kept his wand below the waters surface and concentrated on a non-verbal charm, ‘ _Ventus Apparatus_.’ Just then, Daphne felt a small bubble formed around her lips and expand to fit over her entire mouth. She finally took a breath as the bubble grew bigger on her face, comfortably covering her nose as well as her eyes as a make-shift helmet.

The bubble-head charm he saw used by Fleur Delacour in the Mermaid Challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. After researching so long for a way to breath underwater, only for her to show up with a stupidly simple solution he’d just missed, Harry made sure to memorize it by heart from then on. Daphne’s erratic breaths grew more eased, actually being able to see what was going on really helped calm her down. Harry gave her a thumbs up and handed his wand to her for safe-keeping. Now all she had to do now was stay low and wait it out.

Hannah swam over to Hermione’s side and copped a feel of her breast, inspecting it’s size and firmness. “Harry, can I get a second opinion of this?”, called Hannah. “A-a-what now?”, he stuttered, trying not to focus on Hermione’s boobs. “You’ve had the most hands-on exposure with her body, could you help me evaluate just how big she’s gotten?”, she said. Up til now, Harry had been trying his damnedest to stay flaccid the entire time around the others, but Daphne could tell from the twitches that his erection could only stay down for so long. His boner was inevitable.

Keeping up the act, Harry swam beside Hermione and copped a feel. He wasn’t fibbing, Hermione really had gotten bigger, not tremendously, but enough to excite him at the worst possible time. Daphne saw his penis slowly begin to rise, strained by Harry’s refusal to let it cum. She knew that she had to do something before the others saw or they were going to start asking questions about why the charm wasn’t effecting him, and that would lead to an inspection of the room. The underwater witch grabbed hold of Harry’s phallus and forced it down, preserving his deception. “I’d say she’s grown a few centimeters in volume,” evaluated Harry. “I wonder how much I’d grow,” asked Hannah, “You know, when the baby comes.”

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant, too,” teased Hermione. “Well, I never use protection and Harry certainly isn’t a man known for pulling out, so I’d say the chance is fair,” she grinned. Daphne could’ve sworn she saw Harry’s balls churn; whether on purpose or not, Hannah was feeding his baby-making fetish. The blonde witch scooped a hand-full of soap bubbles and lathered them on her chest before crawling over Hermione to Harry’s side. “Could you help me get all the hard-to-see spots?”, requested Hannah. Knowing he would blow his cover otherwise, Harry had no choice but act like a eunuch and soap her breasts like he was ambivalent to the experience.

Under the water, Daphne could see he was anything but. It was almost like the act of potentially getting caught was a huge turn-on or something. Daphne silently groaned, realizing that’s exactly what it was and that she’d discovered another of Harry’s fetishes at the worst time. His dick was going crazy, ready burst at any time. Trying to hold it down was hard enough until Hermione got the bright idea to soap her own tits and ask Harry for the same thing as well. Moving onto the next girl, Harry fondled and cupped her well-rounded breasts, which did nothing to help the downstairs situation.

The conniving pair were at their wit’s end, there was not stopping Harry’s orgasm and Daphne was about to be shamed for life. With no other choice, she shoved his cock down her throat and let him wear her like a sleeve. Feeling the fellatio engulf him, Harry quickly understood what Daphne’s plan was, and admired her for the ingenuity. Having no need to worry about giving away the goose, he collected himself and continued washing Hermione’s body, all while discreetly cumming down Daphne’s throat. This was the first time she’d ever sucked cock, but she took to it like a duck to water.

For the next half hour, Daphne continuously drank Harry’s cum, alleviating his stiffies whenever they popped up. As the girls prattled on, Harry respectfully agreed with whatever they were chatting about, enjoying himself with the endless blowjobs. Hermione and Hannah remained in the dark the entire time, completely oblivious to what was happening just below the surface. Eventually, the witches decided it was finally time to leave and exited the pool. Harry waited for their footsteps to scamper away and for the door to creak closed before tapping Daphne’s shoulder. “Ugh,” she burst out of the water, “I thought they’d never leave.” “Now will you tell me what the heck that was all about,” Harry chastised.

Daphne turned away from him, too embarrassed to say, “It’s not easy being a noble. Everyone has so many expectations of you, and you have to meet them all or else you’re seen as a failure.” Harry couldn’t help but relate to those feelings, being born attached to a prophecy with constant peers watching over him had been hard on him as well. She confessed, “The truth is…..I like dick. I like getting fucked by a strapping young man and being taken from behind. But if anyone were to find out about my vices, I would most likely get disowned.” Harry was shocked, he knew pure-blood families were up-tight, but this was the first time he’d heard anything so extreme.

“That’s awful,” he reacted, “You don’t deserve anything like that.” “Ha,” she scoffed, “There’s tons of students who would love to take a snooty pure-blood down a peg, including your best friend.” “But that’s way too far,” said Harry, “No one should get kicked out of their own family.” “You wanna know what life is like back home, I’m treated like property,” she bawled, “Dressed in silks and carted off to parties, they present me like I’m friggin’ live-stock. My parents have been trying to get me married off since I was 12. If they find out about you and me, they won’t hesitate to cut me loose. I don’t know what I’d do if I were my own.” Before she knew it herself, Daphne was shedding tears, covering her face in shame.

She hadn’t planned on being so open with Harry, and now she came out looking like a pathetic welp. He leaned in and lowered her hands so he could see her tear-stricken face. Daphne looked into his loving eyes and felt safe being near him, like he was the only person she could rely on in this world. She couldn’t help but plant another kiss on his lips; not an intense one like before, but a simple one, innocent in nature. Parting from him, Daphne felt like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. He placed a hand on her cheek and said, “Don’t worry, if worse comes to worse, I’ll provide for you.”

The girl was staggered, if she didn’t know any better, that almost sounded like a proposal. “You know I’m not exactly the nicest girl, right” said Daphne, drying her eyes, “You might end up resenting me.” “Are you trying to drive me away?”, he teased. “I’m just saying, now’s the time to back out if you wanted to,” she persisted. “You heard what she said,” Harry pressed his body against her’s, “I _never_ pull out.” With the utterance of those words, Daphne had only one response, “Do me. Now.” She turned around and bent over, presented her round ass to his face. “Make me scream,” she commanded.

Harry was now obligated to grant her request and make Daphne cum super hard. Grabbing hold of her waist, he aimed his stiff cock into the folds of her pussy and jammed it in. Daphne felt Harry fill her with his meaty pole at an agonizingly slow pace, pushing and shoving his way into her tight hole all the way to the back. Feeling him reach the end of the line, Daphne braced herself for Harry’s assault on her cervix. He pounded her pussy as hard as he could, ramming it in with the force of a sledgehammer. The girl’s creamy flesh made loud slapping sounds in the room as her ass rippled with every thrust.

Oh, how she’d missed this cock. Memories of her first encounter with Harry came flooding back to her head, the way he’d stolen her virginity as well as her heart. With that said, Daphne was a little grateful that she had Harry all to herself this time around. She tried to keep her jaw clenched shut, but her trembling lips failed her and ended up belting out a note of divine euphoria. Once the moans started, they couldn’t stop. Daphne had been reduced to nothing more than an animal in heat, endlessly wailing about his big, enormous cock and how good it felt. Harry could only imagine how the Daphne of a few minutes ago would react to seeing herself right now.

Her insides acted like a vice-grip, trapping him in her pussy, unable to exit even if he wanted to. Daphne’s tits smooshed on the titled floor, allowing her a nice cushion to be plowed on. Harry grabbed her shoulder and bent her upward, allowing him to seize her breasts with both hands and massage them. He whispered in her ear, “Have you ever measured these things? They look bigger than your head.” “I know,” she cried, “I’ve broken so many bras with them, it’s so embarrassing.” “I think they’re beautiful,” said Harry, still rubbing. “Aww, that feels so good,” she squealed, “Keep doing that.”

Continuing his cunt punts, Harry multi-tasked with her pussy while working her breasts at the same time. Deep, breathy howls escaped Daphne’s throat, making Harry want to join in with some grunts of his own. As far as the young witch was concerned, the entire school could be watching her right now and she wouldn’t care; she needed to cum NOW, and so did Harry. His balls had been used all day, but for some reason, it was as if his body knew that this load was more important than all the previous ones before it that afternoon.

Harry pumped and pumped into Daphne, her nethers running slick with desire. The astonishing girth made Daphne believe her walls would never close again. “Do it,” she yelled, “Cum inside me, cum inside me! I neeeeedddd yyooouuuuuu!” With one final push, her dam burst and she came all over his dick. A second later, she felt him cum too, spreading his seed deep inside her womb. Like a true Gryffindor, he bellowed a lion’s roar as he came, giving Daphne the impression that she had just tamed a beast. Her legs twitched and quivered and was about to fall over when Harry caught her and propped her up on his broad shoulder.

The seed he deposited inside her began to drip from her crevices. Helping her down, the two lay on the floor of the bathroom, snuggled in each other’s arms. She touched her vagina and found that the area around it was quite sore, “I can’t believe it, you broke my pussy,” she exclaimed. “And I’d do it again,” said Harry as he kissed her on the nose. “He he,” Daphne chuckled, “Can’t wait.” “Me neither,” came another voice as someone shot out of the water, “That was pretty spicy.” Daphne looked as if she’d seen a ghost, watching a naked Myrtle doing the backstroke in the bath.

“How much of that did you see?”, Daphne yelled. “Honestly, I’m not quite sure,” she teased, “Memory can get a little fuzzy when you’re dead. Although, it’s starting to come back to me. Perhaps if someone were to fuck my brains out before I remembered, I might just forget altogether. What do ya’ say?” Myrtle sauntered closer to Harry with a seductive look in her eye. Unfortunately, what made a 14-year old Harry hot and bothered years prior was not what turned on the same man today. While Harry had grown older in the past 5 years, Myrtle had remained the same age she died in, 14, which was a _biiiiiiiiiiiiig_ nope.

“No no, please Myrtle, no,” he recoiled, averting his eyes and trying not to get aroused by the literal underaged girl. “Pfff, rude,” berated Myrtle, “Fine, you damn howler monkeys, keep your secrets.” The ghost girl floated out of the pool before fading into the wall, “But mark my words, I’m coming for that dick. You’ll seeeeee…,” and she faded away. The two terrified and spent hotties were left alone in the bathroom. “Well, I don’t trust her,” said Daphne. “It should be fine,” reassured Harry, “I think being moody just comes with the territory of being a ghost.” “I’m serious, this can never get out,” she harped.

“Myrtle’s a prankster, but she’d never sell anyone out,” explained Harry. “I’d be more concerned if anyone else found us,” he said within earshot of Pansy Parkinson from behind the corner. Oh, she could use this, she could use this well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say for this one. Another fun, sexy chapter that also sets up a few plot threads in the future. Daphne is far from done and neither is Myrtle.
> 
> The Prefect Bathroom was always a place I was going to use, I just didn't know how to make it unlike every other encounter until I came up with the hidden blowjob idea. Tell me, do you care if a chapter feels too samey or do you expect zanier concepts with each entry? I try to hold myself to a higher standard, but I want to get into the head-space of what my audience expects.
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you think and drop me a kudos if you haven't already.


	8. Spectral Tampering

It was business as usual for Harry Potter, being adored and flirted with by his female peers. Every day saw another brave witch try their hand at scoring a date with him. Harry saw fit to try and limit himself to only the girls within the Health Class itself, otherwise, the entire school might have gotten pregnant by year’s end. However, there seemed to be one girl who was always on his ass about it, trying day and night to make an impression. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as simple as an overzealous fanatic. This case was a little more complicated.

Harry was walking through the halls when up the ground phased Moaning Myrtle. “You want to pop over to the broom closet for a quick shag,” she said. It was true, Myrtle had been good company in the past and had proven to be a good friend, but Harry couldn’t get past the fact that she was physically underage. He might have gotten a little hot and bothered by her as a confused teenager, but dying at a young age was probably the most tragic thing that could’ve happened to her. He _was_ thankful that she was clothed this time and not prancing around naked again.

“I’m sorry, Myrtle, but the answer is still ‘No,” he said.

“But you don’t even have to look at me,” she insisted, “All you have to do is lie back and…think of Hermione or something. Whoever you want, go nuts.”

Harry was exhausted, “I don’t think you get the issue.”

“I know the issue!”, she fumed, “It’s not my fault I was killed before puberty gave me big, fat tits. I’m a 70-year-old woman trapped in a teenager’s body. I don’t care if it feels weird, I wanna get laid.”

“I’m sorry!”, he declined, “I just can’t.”

“Fine!”, she shouted, “You’ll fuck every other girl in this school except me, well you can go fuck yourself”, and she ran through the wall before fading away. Harry knew what he said was cruel, but there was no helping it. Even if he knew it would break her heart, there were some things he just wasn’t willing to stoop to.

Myrtle found a nice, dark corner to cry in. Being a ghost had been fun, but as she watched all her friends grow up, have families, and die happily, there was a part of her that wanted that for herself. It wasn’t that she just wanted sex, she wanted to feel loved in a way that only another adult could give her. Jealousy swelled inside her over all the living girls and their fertile, developed bodies; swaying their hips and bouncing their humongous breasts for Harry to ogle at.

Suddenly, a spark of inspiration hit her. ‘Yes,’ she thought, ‘Why settle for this body when I can trade up?”

The thought of ghostly possession had always crossed her mind, but she never found a need to do it. Perhaps if she “borrowed” one of these lovely ladies, she might finally gain the favor of that pedantic Potter. She first sold her pitch to Hermione, but that fussy witch had a laundry list of reasons why that was a bad idea. The trend of rejection continued with Romilda, Susan, and Katie, all gorgeous women who refused to hand over their bodies even for a short time. With no hope in sight, Myrtle finally came across one candidate that, in hindsight, seemed blatantly obvious.

A shy girl who wanted inside Harry’s pants as much as she. All they needed was the right hand to guide them and a kick in the ass for good measure. The hunt was over, Myrtle had found the perfect vessel. With this girl’s dynamite body and her insatiable sex drive, they had the potential to be the hottest witch in the entire school. She made up her mind, it was this form or none. Myrtle floated towards the soon-to-be host and said, “Heeeeeeeyy, you like Harry. Right, Ginny?

…

Harry Potter was walked down the corridors of the castle, on his way to tuck in, when he happened upon an unusual sight. There was Ginny Weasley, wearing clothes that hugged her frame and left nothing to the imagination. He had known Ginny preferred to dress conservatively, so this sudden revelation that she was hiding a bangin’ bod all this time was a genuine surprise. She leaned against the wall, practically feeling herself up for his viewing pleasure.

Stopping in place, he said, “G-Ginny, I didn’t know you were up so late.”

“Oh Harry,” she teased in a very un-Ginny-like way, “I…”, was all she got out before taking one step and abruptly fainting mid-stride. She face-planted on the ground and a hard WHACK and remained motionless for a few moments. Ginny’s body jolted back to life, looking more like Frankenstein’s monster, and rose back to a flirty stance as if nothing happened. “I think you shoulda….Oh dammit, I forgot what I was gonna say,” she cursed. Harry was getting the feeling that he wasn’t talking to “Ginny” at all, but allowed the scene to go continue.

Folding his arms in suspicion, he said, “I would’ve thought you’d be back in the common room.”

“Why would I be asleep when I’ve got THESE,” and she produced two concert tickets from her waistband. “I found these in the confiscation impound,” she continued, “Looks like some sneaky students were planning on ditching class for a Weird Sisters concert before getting caught. Too bad for them. I thought maybe you and I could take in a show instead. What do ya say?”

Humoring her, Harry responded, “Well, that sounds like fun. I’d love to go with you.” At which point, her body once again fainted backward at the thought of going on a date with her life-long crush. Expecting as such, he nimbly caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor a second time. Waking up with a start, she saw Harry staring at her with his dreamy eyes and promptly fainted yet again.

Harry placed his hand on her forehead and confirmed she was overheating. She woke and kicked herself in the leg, “Stop that,” she gritted through her teeth. By now, Harry had grown tired of this routine.

“Okay, who are you, really?”, he asked.

“I could be the girl to show you a good time tonight,” she said, trying to persevere in her seduction attempt, “Don’t you want to ravage me?”

Fed up, he shouted, “Goddamit,” and pulled out his wand. Harry was unclear exactly what was going on, but a trade-and true patronus charm should do the trick on whatever is possessing her. Reciting the spell, Myrtle’s ghost came flying out of Ginny’s body, staggered from being forcefully exorcised. The redhead relapsed, control of her body suddenly given back to her.

Myrtle tried to explain, “I swear, it was completely consensual.”

“How could you do this to her?!”, he yelled, “What were you thinking?” Harry felt like he’d been betrayed. He’d heard about the historic crimes involving the Imperio curse on witches and wizards for means of rape, but he never thought that one of his own friends would stoop that low. All his worst fears swirled in his head, Myrtle forcing someone as nice and sweet as Ginny to have sex against their will, it was horrid.

Before he could say anything else, Ginny piped up, “Get back in, we can still do this.” She opened her jaw as wide as she could and Myrtle raced for the opening. Harry flicked his wand, but just wasn’t quick enough to stop her, leaving Myrtle to funnel her way down Ginny’s throat.

Her mouth snapped shut and Myrtle was back in control, “Don’t care about the show? That’s fine, we can just snuggle and talk and maybe have time for a hand-job.”

Harry was confused, why in the world would Ginny _let_ Myrtle possess her? “This is wrong, get out of her body this instant,” he commanded.

“Not gonna happen. We’re a well oiled machine, two halves that make a whole,” she said, twirling with glee. “I told you, a ghost can’t posses a body unless the vessel agrees to it. I would never harm a hair on this poor girl’s hair if she didn’t want it. Little-known ghost fact, the emotional feedback of the host transfers to the spirit. If she was unhappy with me stealing her controls, I’d end up being just as sad as her in response. So you can imagine how happy she is to be in your company right now.”

“I don’t get it,” he puzzled, “Two halves of a whole? What does that mean?”

Stroking the side of his face, she looked into his eyes, “It means she loves you, and so do I. But neither of us would get anywhere without the other. Ginny’s too much of a chicken and I’m too much of a ‘not-your-type.’ Together, we’re determined to rock your world. So I’ll ask again, are you down to hang? Cause Ginny _loooooooves_ Weird Sisters, and every girl deserves to get their cherry popped to their favorite band.”

…

The streets of London were slick and shiny from the rain, a fresh layer of mist still hung in the air. Harry and the amalgamation that was essentially two girls in a trench coat walked along the pavement. Arriving via port key from the castle grounds, they would easily be able to make the show. The secret network of entertainment for wizards was well-known and the paths leading to the underbelly were common knowledge. Passing through a fake wall, the two entered what could be considered the wizard community’s version of West End.

Despite being roughly the same size of Diagon Alley, the deceptive storefronts actually led to much larger spaces inside. Full stages and auditoriums could be found in every small building, all of which were equipped to contain as many fans as needed. “Sold-Out shows” didn’t exist because there was literally no way to sell out a show that kept making more seats. That didn’t mean the tickets were any less expensive, however, which made Harry and Miss Myr-ny’s night all the more special.

With plenty of time to spare, the two of them hit up and local cafe for a quick drink. Ginny thought Harry looked so handsome, even if he didn’t have time to dress in anything especially charming. While Myrtle was aware of Ginny’s focus, she was far more awed by her drink, the first one she’d had in 70 years. She savored every second of it as the fizzy soda swished the inside of her mouth and left a taste of vanilla on her tongue. This date was the best idea she’d ever had.

Harry looked towards her and saw what appeared to be tears in the corners of her eyes. “Hey, you all right?”, he said.

Myrtle was pulled back to reality and quickly wiped her tears away. “Sorry, it’s not you,” she reassured him, “I’m not even sad, I’m just…” She stopped herself, trying to find the words for how happy she was right now, “Trust me, it’s not that."

Harry’s eyes widened, finally understanding just how much this night meant to her; how much this girl had been robbed of a normal life. He reached out and held her hand, “You wanna stay here for a little while longer?”

Regaining her composure, she said, “Naw, we got a show to catch,” and yanked Harry by the arm off his seat. The girl was on a mad dash for the concert, leading him by the hand and out the store like an excited child.

A concerned patron looked up, “I think I just saw Harry Potter dine-and-dash.”

At the concert hall, the crowds were started to get restless. Weird Sisters had huge crowds for their shows every night and this was no exception. Finding a decent spot in the middle of the mob, Harry and “Ginn-tle” waited patiently for the venue to start. It was right about now when a nagging question hit him, “Hey, I’m not sure we’re gonna be able to do what you want to do. There’s too many people watching. I’m not against exhibitionism, but I’m also not sure about doing it in a public place in front of strangers.”

She countered, “Hey, you’re Harry Potter, right?” Not sure where she was going with this, he let her continue. “THE Harry Potter who saved the world, right?”, she continued.

“What does that have to do with anything?”, he stressed.

“You’re Harry Potter, in front of a thousand people, and not _one_ of them has noticed who you are, have they?”, she elaborated, “These guys are so focused on this band that NOTHING could tear their eyes away, not even two people gettin’ it on in the crowd.”

Harry ran through her logic in his head, “Well, that’s a nice theory, but I don’t think…”

He turned around to see she was already taking her top off right there. To further prove her hypothesis, she shook her impressive set of boobs right in front of someones’s face and they didn’t even so much as flinch. Harry was shocked, not only was she right, but he could join her just as easily. The girl wasted no time dropping her pants and shaking her butt for Harry to see. Completely nude, she hung off of him with both arms, waiting for him to make the next move.

“That’s wicked,” he exclaimed, “You’re amazing M-“ Harry stopped himself, wondering if it was fair to call her either Myrtle or Ginny when they were both technically in the same body.

She giggled, “For right now, let’s go with ‘Ginny.’ She _reeeeeeally_ likes it when you call us that.”

Catching on, Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "Okay Mrs. Weasley,” he teased, “Allow me to take care of you for the rest of the night.”

Myrtle could feel Ginny’s heart racing in reaction to him. ‘Damn, she really _did_ have a crush of him,’ she thought. With one hand, Harry grabbed his own shirt and completely tore it off. His toned muscles and amazing physique made her head go dizzy. This boy was ripped for her pleasure. Expecting him to go for his pants next, she was surprised when he played his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned forward. Myrtle couldn’t believe it, her first kiss, and it was with Harry Potter.

Ever since his forth year, he’s been an undeniable cutie. His lips inches closer to her’s, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. With nowhere to run, she closed her eyes and let him claim her. It was amazing, he was so gentle, yet so bold. All this time she’d been thinking about the sex, but this one moment was worth the night alone. He parted from her all too soon, leaving her desperate for his touch.

She looked down and saw his hand go for his crotch, pulling the hem of his pants down. Her orange whiskers quivered with excitement as he unleashed his cock for Myrtle to see. The band hadn’t even gotten on stage and already he was getting started. Suddenly, Myrtle felt herself surge with fear and doubt, and those feeling weren’t coming from her. This was the first time Ginny had seen his cock up close without needing to look away. It hung dangerous close to her unsullied nethers, ready to lunge forward at any moment.

The tip snuggled her entrance like a bird making a nest in her folds. The wait was killing her and Harry knew it. This was both of the girls’ first times and he was going to drag it out for as long as possible. Ginny got so overwhelmed that she almost passed out again before Myrtle dragged her back from the brink. “You want this, don’t you,” Myrtle internally said. Ginny’s spirit couldn’t respond with words, but her emotional state seemed to say, ‘Yes.’ “Then get ready, cause this is gonna hurt,” and like that, he speared her body on his dick.

Ginny’s virginity trickled out of her pussy, never to return. Before she even had time to recover, the lights in the auditorium began to dim; the show was finally starting. Over the cheering crowd, Harry shouted, “We won’t be able to talk for a while, so just tap me on the shoulder if you want me to stop.” Myrtle had no intention of doing that.

The Weird Sisters finally made the stage to uproarious praise. Looking backward, Ginny could see all her favorite members in person. She couldn’t believe that _this_ was how she was seeing them for the first time, buck-ass naked and getting plowed by Harry. The band started out with a song that Ginny knew by heart, causing Myrtle to surge with wondrous feelings. Harry began easing his penis backward to see if she had healed any. The girls felt a slight soreness, but nothing too uncomfortable. With no sign of disapproval, Harry leaned forward and railed his dick back inside her.

This was it. This was what sex felt like. Her insides desperately clamped down on the invading rod. Before today, both girls could only imagine what “being filled” felt like, but any expectations were quickly shattered. The slow easing of his member, going back and forth along her lips made her want to sing out with the band. Her ears were assaulted with amazing rock while her insides were being gingerly carved. She would never hear this song the same way again.

Even if anyone _was_ watching by now, she couldn’t care less. The volume of the crowd made her brash, more open to letting out a whimper or two. If nobody was listening, then why should she hold back? Myrtle and Ginny fully embraced his cock and wailed without any hesitation. Her moans were lost in a sea of fans, all laser-focused on the stage.

For Harry’s perspective, he couldn’t believe that under all those floppy clothes hid a sexual goddess. While not the largest breasts in school, their bounce was just as hypnotizing. Her freckles may have looked like a paint splatter, but they only emphasized just how adorable she was. Not to mention her waterfall of red-hair, even Susan wasn’t a shade this vibrant. Harry admired her chipmunk cheeks and how they made her face round and cute. This girl was too pure for this world, and the fact that he was plowing her tight body made him even harder.

They kept going into the next song, never stopping for an instant. Her pussy could only get so wet before it practically became a slip-n-slide. Nothing else mattered but getting that orgasm. 70 years of back-up were being unloaded all at once, like a desert that suddenly got a tempest of rain. Myrtle could feel that she was fast-approaching the threshold. She wanted to slow down, wanted to prolong the experience she’d long since sought after, but her mind simply wouldn’t let her. Even if this killed her all over again, she had to cum. Letting go all her resistance, the orgasm hit her hard, making her entire body spasm and curl.

Not too long after, Harry unleashed his flood to drown her insides. She couldn’t stop twitching and shaking for a good minute. He held her close to his face and looked into her eyes. They knew this was only the beginning of a rigorous rutting that would last until morning. The concert hardly mattered at this point, the night belonged to them. With quivering lips, they kissed and thrashed their tongues inside each other’s mouths. Song after song they fucked their brains out. As Myrtle would say, “You only lose it once,” and Ginny was never going to forget tonight.

…

Finally getting back to the castle, “Ginny” was hanging off of Harry, exhausted. All she wanted to do was collapse on a bed and go to sleep. Myrtle even couldn’t remember the last time she’d been tired, but Ginny’s body took it’s toll on her immortal spirit. Making their way to the common room, she spotted what looked like an immensely cozy animal-skin rug sprawled out in front of the fireplace. She knew they’d gone through several rounds of sex that night already, but this was an opportunity that doesn’t come along every day. The girl pulled Harry into a kiss and gently lowered the two of them onto the rug.

When she got to the ground, Myrtle wondered why she even did that just now. She was ready for a round of shut-eye before her mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of this specific fantasy; thoughts that didn’t feel like her own. Perhaps Ginny had just as much say in their body’s actions as she did. It certainly made sense for a young girl to romanticize about making love in front of a roaring fire, so why not indulge. Half-asleep and half-aroused, “Ginny” passionately locked lips with Harry. Sparing no time, he took out his wand and cast a spell that made their clothes evaporate. He was just as tired as she was, but tonight was her special night, and he wasn’t going to tell her ‘No.’

The boy’s cock inflated back to life and hardened like marble. He rubbing his meaty shaft along her folds, stroking her clit just right. She accidentally let out a loud whine and covered her mouth in embarrassment. The two stood quietly to see if anyone might have heard them. When the cost was clear, Harry made double-sure that no one would be interrupting them and invoked a clear dome of silence around the couple. All that screaming at the concert had temporarily made them forget how to be discrete. Once situated again, he resumed rubbing her labia with his shaft. It’s velvety textures made his dick feel like it was being coddled in silk. For her, the rug’s soft fur cooled her body while the fire emblazoned something passionate from within. 

Her loins hungered for his cock, and Harry’s teasing wasn’t doing it any favors. Free from restriction, her voice cried out like a mighty griffon, proudly displaying her lecherous side. She gritted her teeth and let Harry have his way with her, trusting him to take care of her. Both girls were wailing in harmonious rapture, slammed time and time again by this alpha male in the making. He grabbed hold of her freckled breasts, enjoying how soft and malleable they were in his hands. Myrtle thought to herself, ‘So this is what it’s like to have _real_ tits.’ He mashed his lips into her’s, taking her breath away almost literally. The sweet sensation had reached it’s peak, and Ginny and Myrtle came buckets.

Despite their attempts to wind down, Harry refused to slow down. For the next 10 minutes, the girls were trapped in a cycle of mini-orgasms and relentless stroking. Harry hadn’t cum once this whole time and it was starting to worry them. She could feel his cock twitching against her clit, and yet he refused to sully her flawless body with his seed. They could tell he was going insane with how much he needed to cum. It wasn’t fair that he torture himself like this. Myrtle recalled all the times she heard about Harry’s heroic accomplishments from the bathroom, sinking deeper into infatuation with every tale. Ginny had similar feelings with the miraculous boy, and she wouldn’t stand for it any longer.

Teaming up, the girls had the same idea, grabbing Harry’s cock mid-thrust. She began rapidly jerking him off, catching the young man by surprise. It took everything inside him to not blow all over her. “Do you need to cum?”, she asked.

Harry couldn’t lie, “Y-yes.”

“Then put it somewhere that counts,” she said, guiding his cock into her pussy. Harry had lost all control, that attempted nobility to make tonight all about her was forgotten. The man absolutely had to cum, and he didn’t care how. Rutting his cock inside her, he only lasted a few seconds before losing it and finally releasing. Ginny felt wondrous sparks fly up her spine before collapsing on the floor. There was something so raw about letting a man claim you and being helpless to stop it. Sure, she wasn’t going to get pregnant this time, but the feeling of his heat swelling inside her almost made her wish she was.

All three were tuckered out, unable to move from where they lay. The fire beside them made the pair drowsy. She would’ve fallen asleep right there if she could help it. From his pocket, Harry produced his invisibility cloak and sheltered them underneath. He could afford to sleep in if it meant he didn’t have to move from that spot. After 70 years, Myrtle finally got what she had long desired, and helped a timid virgin discover herself in the process. Being able to fall asleep for the first time in forever, she snuggled into Harry’s warm arms, glowing with prideful accomplishment.

…

The next day, Tonks watched as her students filed into the classroom. A normal class like any other. She looked over and noticed Ginny seemed to be have done something different to her hair. Instead of letting it flow down her back, she had tied it up into two frills on either side of her head that flowed down her shoulders like puppy dog ears. Considering the girl never did anything remarkably different with her hair in all the time Tonks had known her, this was a surprise. She also seemed to be a bit more chipper, less scared than before. If she didn’t know any better, it was almost like she was a different person.

Ginny and Myrtle had figured they would stay connected, at least for a little while longer. The hair was merely a way to help Myrtle feel more comfortable in her own skin, give her illusion that she was alive again. When it was time for Harry to participate in the class, she gave him a sly wink. He winked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not updating in a long while. Got a second job and focused my time on that. Also procrastination. Furthermore, HOLY CRAP, 30,000 hits! You guys are awesome, or thirsty, I'm not sure. Regardless, I had no idea how popular Ginny was based on what I remembered of her from the movies. I'm not gonna lie, I've never been the biggest Potter fan myself, but I try to do my research whenever I can. Just a heads up, the next chapter might take just as long to come out. Sorry again. Make sure to leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
